Love Despite All Odds
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Frisk is an average girl, minus her cosplaying streak, living with her best friend, Alphys. Chara is a tough biker singlehandedly raising her daughter, Anya. The two meet and fall in love, but a single stupid mistake can lead to a lifetime of consequences. What will this lead to in the end? Female Frisk, female Chara, female Monster Kid, modern au, human monsters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Frisk drummed her hands on the wheel as she pulled up to the school, getting out of her car as she pulled up to the building and parked. She stretched, popping her back, one of the few grosser habits she'd picked up from Chara (not that she'd admit it. She had to give Chara some illusion she didn't pick up the biker's bad habits).

Frisk's black blazer over her blue and purple tank top flapped in the breeze, her long brown hair following suit, flowing past her breasts. The khakis she chose to wear went with her brown sneakers, accenting the watch she wore as well. Her brown eyes blinked in the sun as it was brighter than in her windshield.

She sighed as she took a deep breath, locking her car and walking into the school.

"Late as usual." She muttered, looking at her ring on her finger, given to her six years ago by Chara, who'd proposed at their favorite spot. She smirked at it, chuckling at the thought of the normally blunt and confident Chara completely terrified at what she'd say. The thought always brought a giggle to her lips, despite how much Chara would try to deny it.

Frisk walked into the room marked 6-B, the teacher noticing her.

"You must be the mother." She said, Frisk stunned a little.

"I-I am." She said, raising an eyebrow. "Where is my child?"

"I sent her to the office so that we may talk." The teacher said. "Sit."

"I'd rather stand if it's alright." Frisk said.

"Whatever." The teacher said. "Let's get down to the reason I wanted her parents here."

"I'd rather wait for Chara if that's alright." Frisk said, holding up a hand. "Won't do to not include both parents."

"Suit yourself." The teacher said. "I'm sure he's on his way?"

"Chara is on the way here, yes." Frisk subtly rolled her eyes at the teacher's attitude.

"Or there'll be hell to pay when I get home." Frisk then muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" the teacher asked.

"Nothing." Frisk said.

"the others will be here soon." The teacher said.

"Others?" Frisk was confused.

"The PTA meeting is today." The teacher said.

"Well, Chara and I won't be staying for that." Frisk said.

"You're expected to have input." The teacher said.

"I won't be doing crap unless I want to." Frisk said, her tone starting to escalate.

"but, you are part of the PTA." The teacher said.

"Not after last time." Frisk said. "I quit."

"That's such a shame." The teacher said. "I should hope that—"

"What's up, bitches!?" a deep feminine voice came from the door as it was thrown open by a muscular woman in a leather jacket with green and yellow tank top. Her jeans and biker's boots were both faded, a rip in one knee. Her dark brown hair went just below her shoulders, her red eyes flashing as she drummed her fingers on her motorcycle helmet in her hand with her black fingerless gloves. The ring finger of her left hand was cut off so that her wedding ring was showing prominently. There was also a golden locket around her neck that said "Best Friends".

"Where's my kid?!" the woman demanded, her red eyes scanning the room.

"Excuse me, who are you?" the teacher asked.

"Name's Chara." The woman, Chara, said, giving her a look that spoke volumes. "You must be the shit teacher she told me about."

"You're a woman?" the teacher said, surprised.

"these tits are bigger than yours." Chara said. "The fuck do you think?"

"Chara." Frisk hissed, elbowing her wife. "Why are you late?"

"Sorry, babe." Chara pulled Frisk close, kissing her on the lips. Frisk pushed away after a few seconds.

"I told you no tongue in public." She said, a slight blush.

"Oh, you love it." Chara smirked.

"We'll discuss this later." Frisk said. "We have more pressing matters."

"Right." Chara said, turning to the teacher and cracking her knuckles. "So, bitch, you're the shit teacher my kid's been tellin' me about?"

"I, uh, I don't have her in any of my classes." The teacher gulped. "I was simply the one who reprimanded her."

"What the hell for?" Chara asked, crossing her arms and fixing her glare on the teacher.

"She was fighting with another student." The teacher said.

"That's my girl." Chara smirked. "Who won?"

"She about broke her opponent's tooth." The teacher said.

"That's my girl!" Chara grinned. "Someone's getting' extra dessert tonight!"

"You're encouraging this!?" the teacher exclaimed.

"Who started the fight and why?" Frisk asked, nudging Chara.

"It is unclear." The teacher said. "But, her opponent, a girl named Jenny, claims Anya hit her."

"Bullshit." Chara said.

"Excuse me." The teacher said.

"My kid'd never hit someone without a good reason and even then, not without there being extreme circumstances." Chara said.

"How do you know that?" The teacher asked.

"You think I don't know my own kid?" Chara got closer to the teacher, her stance indicating violence.

"I think you might not know her as well as you think." The teacher said. "Miss Frisk, is there violence in your home?"

"No." Frisk said. "Chara's never hit Anya except to reprimand her and even then it's only spanking. Though, they do spar sometimes. But, Chara obviously goes easy on Anya."

"You're teaching her kid to be violent?" the teacher asked.

"My kid can't speak and goes to a public school." Chara growled out. "I'm teaching her to defend herself. I'm not apologizing for it, nor am I ceasing it."

"You are a very stubborn girl." The teacher said. "I recommend you prevent this from happening again. While I don't really like you, your child isn't really a bad person. Keep her out of trouble."

"No promises." Chara said. At that moment, a girl dressed in blue and green with red hair and green eyes opened the door and peeked into the room, her eyes lighting up as she saw Chara. Chara turned to see her, a grin coming to her face.

"Hey slugger." She said, the girl running up to her, jumping on her in a hug. "Heard you got in a fight."

The girl, Anya, nodded, looking at Chara with a grin, pointing to one of her teeth, which was chipped.

"Niiice." Chara smirked. "That's a battle scar for ya. Mommy's gonna go home and ditch this lame-o pop stand. Wanna ride on mommy's bike or the boring old car with Frisky?"

Anya squeezed Chara tighter, grinning as Chara stuck her tongue out at Frisk, who gave a pouting face.

"If that's all, I'm outta here." Chara said, walking out with Anya, who was kicking her legs in excitement.

"Wear a helmet!" Frisk called after them.

"She was…" the teacher began.

"She's Chara." Frisk giggled.

"I apologize." The teacher said. "I was under the impression Chara was a male. See, I am new here and haven't met all the parents."

"It's perfectly fine." Frisk held up a hand. "I think I'll head home too. Just give us another call if anything else happens with Anya."

"I shall." The teacher said as Frisk stood up to leave, giving one last smile as she walked out to her car. When she arrived, she saw Chara there, both her and Anya sticking their tongues out with grins, Chara popping a wheelie before speeding out of the parking lot.

Frisk giggled, getting into her car and driving home, thoughts of her wife and daughter dancing around in her head.

* * *

So, this is a story I had the idea for and couldn't get out of my head. May be a oneshot, may not be. Time will tell. I do like this though, so it may be a story. But, I won't focus all of my time on it.


	2. Chara

Chapter 1: Chara

 _Flash_

Chara felt herself being woken by the shaking of her body. She blinked her eyes to see Anya, sniffling, tears in her eyes as she looked at her.

"Oh, come here, kid." Chara pulled her child into her arms, pulling the covers over them both. "Nightmare?"

A simple nod from Anya as she buried her face in Chara's chest was her answer.

"Don't worry, kid." Chara said, kissing the child on her forehead. "It's just a bad dream. It can't hurt you. Mama's gotcha."

Anya's trembling from her sobs slowed down as she slowly fell back asleep. Chara held her close to her chest, slowly drifting off herself. Her last conscious thought was that she knew she had to keep her child safe, especially from those that would hurt her.

 _The next morning_

Chara woke up to see the small, sleeping Anya in her arms still curled up peacefully as she laid down on top of Chara's chest, her head resting comfortably on her breasts. Chara had started wearing a tank top to bed after Anya had started having nightmares, knowing the child would come in her room. She preferred to 'let the girls hang free', but her child was more important.

Chara glanced at the alarm clock, which read 3:15 PM. She groaned, knowing she had to be somewhere at four thirty.

"Anya." She whispered, gently shaking her daughter. "Wake up, kid."

Anya blinked her eyes open a little, looking into Chara's and patting her on the head.

"Love you too, kid." Chara smirked. "You tried to work out that angelic voice?"

Anya looked down, crestfallen. Chara stroked her face gently.

"Hey, don't be sad." She kissed her forehead. "Mama doesn't care if you don't ever speak again. I love you."

Anya beamed, grinning at Chara, beginning to run her fingers up and down her sides.

"Hey, you little cheater!" Chara laughed. "We agreed no tickling!"

Anya stuck her tongue out in response, continuing.

"Well, little cheater." Chara chuckled. "You're gonna go stay with gramma while mama goes to work."

Anya made a motion to describe her desired activities.

"Of course she'll make you a pie." Chara chuckled. "With plenty of chocolate."

Anya grinned, getting up and running to her room, returning in about two minutes with her clothes on. She had on her favorite kitty shirt and strawberry pants that her mama had given her for her birthday.

"Ready to go?" Chara asked, running her fingers through her messy brown hair. She'd put on her favorite pair of blue jeans and a black biker themed shirt. Anya nodded with a huge grin, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alright then." Chara picked her up and put her on her broad shoulders. "You're gonna have to go put on your bike jacket and helmet."

Anya nodded, grabbing them off the coat rack as Chara took them down to where she parked her motorcycle in her small garage.

"Ready, kid?" Chara asked as she put on her own jacket, putting her helmet on. Anya nodded, getting on the motorcycle, making the motions of driving it.

"Good." Chara said, hopping on behind her, starting it up and roaring out of the garage, zooming down the street for about ten miles before she pulled up in front of a plain white house with blue shutters. She got off, picking Anya up and carrying her on her shoulder.

"Chara!" the older woman wrapped her arms around the biker as she opened the door. "I knew it was you from the loud sounds your bike makes!"

"Aww, mom." Chara chuckled. "You make it sound like a bad thing.

"Well, come on in." the older woman, Toriel, pulled them inside, smothering Anya in kisses. "I'm sure you want chocolate for your ride, Chara."

"Yep." Chara grinned. "You still good to watch your grandkid?"

"Of course." Toriel said, patting Anya with her large hand. Her oven mitt pat Anya, Anya grinning as she hugged Toriel around her apron and dress. Toriel laughed, hugging her back.

"Oh I hope you stay safe on that bike, Chara." Toriel kissed her daughter on the cheek. "You know how dangerous those are."

"I know, mom." Chara clapped Toriel on the shoulder. "I got my helmet. It'll keep me safe."

"Good." Toriel said. "Well, none of your uncles or your father is stopping by."

"Good." Chara said. "I don't want 'em near my kid."

"I understand." Toriel said. "How's the date going to go?"

"I dunno." Chara said. "Never used a dating site before."

"Well, Undyne recommended it special." Toriel said. "It is how she met Alphys after all."

"Yeah yeah." Chara said. "that's your go-to example. And, you only use it because she's my only lesbian friend."

"Well, true." Toriel said. "But, you still used it and found that pretty looking girl. Wisk, was it?"

"Frisk." Chara said, rolling her eyes with a smirk at her mother's obvious mispronunciation. "It's Frisk."

"I know, dear." Toriel kissed her on the cheek, causing the biker to blush a little. "I was just testing you."

"Moooom!" Chara groaned.

"I'm just kidding." Toriel laughed. "But, good luck. I know you'll impress her. You're my special child. Oh, if only your brother was here to see you. All grown up and going on a date for the first time."

"Mooom!" Chara groaned. "I'm supposed to be tough!"

"And, I'm your mother, so I get to make you sweet." Toriel flicked Chara's nose. "Now, get going. I'll text you for the results."

"Yeah yeah." Chara chuckled, heading out to her bike and waving before she took off, roaring down the street.

 _Later_

Chara pulled up to the restaurant, getting off and looking at her phone. Ignoring an inappropriate text from Undyne about fish being associated with a certain part of the female anatomy, she walked into the building.

"I'm looking for a Frisk." Chara said. The desk clerk pointed her to the table, Chara walking over and sitting down. She waited, seeing a woman walk out of the bathroom. Chara's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at her looks.

She wore a pair of tight looking black pants that showed off her curves, a nice white shirt showing her decent bust. She wore black gloves different than the black ones Chara wore, the other girl's not being riding gloves. She also wore a cat ear headband and a clip on cattail that came out of her pants so well Chara would have assumed she was part cat. Her hair was a light brown, long and flowing unlike Chara's shorter hair. Her eyes were a warm brown and seemed to parallel Chara's red eyes.

Chara gulped, half hoping this was her date, half hoping it wasn't.

To her surprise, the woman sat down in front of her, giving a warm smile that melted Chara's insides like warm chocolate. She extended her hand, which Chara noticed the glove on it was designed like a cat's paw on the inside.

"Hi." She continued her smile. "I'm Frisk."

* * *

So, I kinda wanted to do a little bit of flashback, so this is Chara's day from when she met Frisk. Next chapter is Frisk's chapter.


	3. Frisk

Chapter Two: Frisk

Frisk stood in front of the poster for the popular anime. Her brown eyes scanned the poster as she looked for the words at the top.

"Look!" her best friend, Alphys, said, pointing up to it, jumping up and down like a schoolgirl. "It's here it's here it's here it's here it's here! The Mew Mew Kissy Cutie costume set is here!"

"I know!" Frisk said, just as excited as her, but trying to contain her excitement as best she could. "This is the best ever!"

"We should get into character!" Alphys grinned, pulling Frisk into the store, dragging her to the back.

"Wha?!" Frisk exclaimed, the sudden motion offsetting her slightly. She stumbled into the store after Alphys, the shorter girl's grip on her arm holding her up as well as pulling her off balance.

"Come on, Frisk!" Alphys shouted, giddy as she could be. "We have to get the best looking costumes!"

"Why can't we just get ears, gloves, and tails?" Frisk asked. "We have like ten schoolgirl outfits and we can wear each other's clothing.

"That is GENIUS!" Alphys squealed. Frisk giggled. Alphys usually wasn't this excited and she knew it. The normally shy Japanese girl had her fair share of embarrassment, but she knew how to overcome it solely for the sake of her addiction: cosplay. An addiction Frisk dabbled in as well.

"We have to get the perfect ones!" Alphys shouted, pulling Frisk to the back shelves, revealing the myriad of different cosplay ears, tails, and other things.

"Just remember." Frisk said. "I have a date at four thirty."

"Oh yeah." Alphys sighed in boredom. "Well, we're still on for the convention tomorrow, right?"

"Of course." Frisk grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"YEEEE!" Alphys squealed, jumping up and down. "This is gonna be the best! Undyne never understands this stuff, but you always get me!"

"I'm surprised I haven't met her yet." Frisk said, stretching a little as the two combed the shelves.

"She wants to make sure it'll work out." Alphys said.

"I still can't believe you signed up for a dating site." Frisk smirked. "You hate those and you hate interaction with new people."

"I can't believe you signed up too just so I wouldn't be overwhelmed." Alphys said, picking her desired set.

"Hey, I couldn't let my best friend take the plunge alone." Frisk giggled. "Plus, it makes it better to find someone."

"Yeah." Alphys said. "Undyne was pretty nice though. Kinda smells like fish."

"That better not be a euphemism." Frisk giggled, watching Alphys face add red to its palette, the Japanese girl hiding behind her hands.

"It's not." Came the reply, the words muffled behind her hands.

"Good." Frisk laughed, patting her on the head.

"Now, let's get you a set." Alphys said, picking out a black set.

"Only if I get gloves to go with it." Frisk said, picking out said gloves.

"Now, let's get changed!" Alphys squealed, the two running to the dressing rooms, picking out a room.

"Should we choose the same one?" Alphys said.

"We're just putting accessories on." Frisk said. "Not like we're stripping."

"True." Alphys said, a blush rising to both of their faces. They had both come out to each other at the same time, at which point followed some experimentation into the romance department. All of it failed, however, leaving both to look elsewhere for romance.

"Now, let's do this!" Frisk said, slipping the headband into her light brown hair, putting it over it, clipping on her tail, her brown eyes sparkling in admiration. She pulled on her gloves, noticing the cat's paw design on the inside, flexing her fingers. She noticed how it went with her tight black pants and white shirt, which Alphys had had her choose on purpose. "Just because we're not into each other doesn't mean we can't take in a nice view" was her statement.

Alphys had worn a less tight, but still appealing white blouse and yellow skirt, long stockings accompanying it as she had put on black sneakers that went with them. She had put a blonde headband into her black hair, which she had put a nice blonde streak down the middle. She had a blonde tail attached to her clothing.

"Did it ever occur to you that we're twenty two and dress up like children on Halloween?" Alphys asked her best friend.

"Yeah, but then I stopped when I noticed how cute I look." Frisk giggled, Alphys giggling along with her. "Say, what time is it?"

"Four." Alphys checked her watch.

"Crap!" Frisk shouted, jolting up. "I've gotta go! My date's in thirty minutes!"

They rushed out of the store, purchasing their items and rushing off, making it to the store with seconds to spare. Frisk said her name, Alphys following her to the bathroom.

"Oh crap!" Frisk said as she looked in the mirror. "I'm still wearing my cosplay stuff and I don't have time to change!"

"Well, maybe you could wear that." Alphys said. "Show her the real you right off the bat."

"hmm." Frisk thought over the idea. "You're on to something, Al. I'll do it! Help me get prepped up!"

"Got it!" Alphys grinned, wiping the sweat off Frisk's brow and patting her face to check for any spots.

"Is there someone in my booth?" Frisk asked.

Alphys peeked out quickly.

"There's some biker chick there." Alphys said, looking back at Frisk. "Looks pretty good."

"That's gotta be Chara!" Frisk said, taking a few deep breaths to steady her nerves. After finishing her breathing exercise, she walked confidently out of the bathroom.

She walked straight for her booth, the biker woman staring at her with a slack jawed look, seemingly stunned.

" _Seems she's nervous too."_ Frisk thought. _"I better warm myself up to her."_

Frisk gave her warmest smile, the woman across from her giving a look like she was really into the date.

"Hi." Frisk extended her gloved hand to the woman. "I'm Frisk."

"Ch-Chara." Her date stuttered out.

* * *

And, this is Frisk's chapter, which does in fact answer the question raised in the previous chapter as to why Frisk is dressed as a cat. She's a cosplayer.


	4. The Date

Chapter Three: The Date

"So, uh" Chara drummed her fingers on the table as she tried not to stare at Frisk's breasts. "t-tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm a cosplayer." Frisk giggled at Chara's nervousness, feeling a little better about her own as she blushed slightly. "I prefer catgirls, though, hence my current attire. My friend Alphys and I are huge fans of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie so we decided to dress up like her today."

"Alphys, huh." Chara said. "Name sounds familiar. But, whatever. I guess it's my turn."

"That's how this usually goes." Frisk giggled again.

"I, uh, love to bike." Chara tried to think of the words. "I actually rode my bike here."

"I thought so." Frisk said. "Your outfit totally looks like a biker's outfit."

"Yeah." Chara said. "My friend Undyne and I bike all the time. We even got to the gym together."

"Undyne, huh." Frisk said. "That name is familiar."

"So, is that your natural hair color?" Chara asked.

"Uh, pardon?" Frisk asked, confused by the question.

"Well, you said you were a cosplayer." Chara said. "So, I assumed you sometimes dye your hair."

"Oh." Frisk said, raising an eyebrow. "You're pretty observant. No, this isn't my natural color. I dye it to keep it this color. My natural hair color is red orange."

"red orange?" Chara asked, raising an eyebrow. "Doesn't seem to suit you."

"Hence the dye." Frisk giggled. "Well, my mom had orange hair, so I got that. Oh well."

"I'll bet it's pretty." Chara said.

"Uhhhh, why thank you." Frisk had her turn to blush. "I prefer brown though. Much less conspicuous. It also goes with more cosplay outfits."

"I see how you would prefer that." Chara said. "I guess I'll just have to accept the brown."

"Excuse me?" Frisk asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm trying to see you with red orange hair." Chara smirked. "So far, I can't."

"This is my preferred shade." Frisk said. "It also goes with my eyes. Speaking of eyes, I don't think I've ever seen a person with red eyes before. Are those contacts or your actual eye color?"

"They're my actual eyes." Chara said. "My family has a genetic defect from my mom's side which discolors our eyes due to something or other. So, I have red eyes, my mom has 'em, my brother had 'em and so on."

"I see." Frisk said. "Well, I'm sure you have always liked them."

"I have." Chara said. "Made 'em look so cool when we were in the dark."

"I see." Frisk said, giggling. "I'm sure that made Halloween fun."

"Loads." Chara smirked. "But, I guess for you, Halloween's a more regular thing."

"I guess you could say that." Frisk said. "But, I guess I just love it."

"More power to ya." Chara said. "I couldn't do it. I'd have to lose some weight and gain a few sizes in the girls."

"Well, you don't _have_ to." Frisk said, her glance flicking down to Chara's breasts for a few seconds.

"I kinda would want to." Chara said. "I mean yours are at least two sizes bigger than mine."

Frisk gulped and pulled her collar a bit from the heat of the huge blush she was receiving.

"So, what sounds good here?" Chara asked. "I don't eat here."

"The chicken." Frisk shrugged. "It's what I always get."

"Sounds good." Chara said, the waiter coming over. After the two ordered, Chara's phone buzzed, indicating she had received a text. Looking at it, she saw it was from her mother.

"Anya wants you to take her out." The text read. "I told her you would when you got back."

Frisk glanced quickly at Chara's phone due to the fact that the biker girl had left it at an angle she could see when she read the text. She didn't read the full text, but she did see the first sentence from her upside down position.

"Who's Anya?" Frisk asked.

"I didn't say Anya." Chara said. "I don't think I said Anya the entire conversation."

"I noticed the name on the text." Frisk said. "Sorry for snooping. But, are you dating someone else currently?"

"No." Chara said.

"Then, who's Anya?" Frisk asked. "I want to know."

"No one you need to meet right now." Chara said, inwardly kicking herself. She didn't need Frisk to know she had a kid just yet.

"You're not helping your case." Frisk said. "This sounds very much like you're trying to date me on the side while you're with this Anya chick."

"That's not true." Chara said. "I'm not dating Anya."

"Then, tell me who she is." Frisk said in a more demanding tone.

"I…" Chara sighed. "I can't. Not yet. I want to know if this will work out before you know about her."

"Then, you'll never get the chance." Frisk said, angrily, standing up and walking towards the door. However, before she got too far, her arm was grabbed by Chara.

"Let me go." She said.

"I can't." Chara said. "you're actually the first girl I've ever felt attraction to. I… I like you a lot. I wanna make this work. You wanna know who Anya is, fine. Come with me."

"Come with you where?" Frisk asked, suspicious.

"Just come and you'll see." Chara said.

"Fine." Frisk said, pulling her arm free from Chara's. "You get this one chance. But, if you blow it, you'll never see me again."

"I'm alright with that." Chara said. "Let's take my bike."

"What about my car?" Frisk asked.

"We'll come back." Chara said.

"No, wait." Frisk said. "Alphys is in the bathroom. I'll just text her to get it and drive it to pick me up."

"Or, I could take you home." Chara said.

"Fine." Frisk said. "You're lucky Alphys and I live in the same place."

"Good." Chara said. "Now, let's go."

The two headed out to Chara's bike after Frisk had sent her text, Frisk hopping behind Chara and wrapping her arms around her. Chara put on her helmet and revved her engine to life. She zoomed down the roads, taking the turns like a maniac. Frisk held on for dear life, but she couldn't deny the thrill she was having. She was also glad her headband and tail had stayed on.

Chara slowed down her bike in front of a house, Frisk looking up at it. It was unassuming, but had a quaint feel to it. Chara walked up and opened the door, Frisk following.

"Hey, Anya!" she called out. "Come here for a sec! Got someone here I want ya to meet!"

There was a sound of running footsteps as a child that couldn't have been older than four came running up to Chara and jumping onto her, climbing up to hug her.

"Hey, kid." Chara hugged back. "You been good for Gramma?"

Anya nodded excitedly, her gaze stopping on Frisk. Her expression turned to one of wonder as she touched Frisk's fake ears.

"this is Frisk." Chara said. "She likes to dress up."

"So, who's this cutie?" Frisk touched Anya's nose.

"This is Anya." Chara said. "I, uh, didn't want you to know about her yet. Kinda not a story I like to tell. But, I love this little monster here."

"Is she yours?" Frisk asked.

"Yep." Chara said. "Doctor couldn't explain why the genetic thing skipped her. Said maybe it'd develop later in life or somethin'."

"I feel so bad." Frisk said, looking down. "I assumed the worst."

"Did I give you any reason not to?" Chara asked. "So, uh, wanna meet up again next week?"

"Sure." Frisk giggled. "Only if you bring this little cutie."

Anya grinned as an older woman walked up from the kitchen, holding a pie.

"Oh, Chara." She said, her red eyes sparkling slightly. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon. Who's this? She your date?"

"Yep." Chara said. "This is Frisk."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Frisk." Toriel said. "I am Toriel Dreemurr, Chara's mother."

"I can see that." Frisk said. "Not to be a bother, but I must be getting back home. Chara, can you take me now?"

"Sure." Chara said, Frisk walking to Chara's bike. Chara winked at Anya and Toriel before running to catch up with her.

* * *

So, here's the date. They had a wonderful time. Not sure what the next chapter'll be, past or present. I'll figure it out.


	5. Discussions

Chapter Four: Discussions

"So, you actually brought her home on the first date?" the redhead, Undyne, smirked, grinning as she stood over Chara, spotting her as she lifted weights. "How was she?"

"Ha ha." Chara rolled her eyes, benching the impressive weight, which was more than most of the men in the gym were capable of lifting. "I almost lost that one cuz my mom mentioned Anya."

"She not like kids?" Undyne asked, crossing her arms.

"No, she thought Anya was another girl I was with." Chara grunted, doing another rep.

"Oh, shit." Undyne laughed. "That's gotta suck."

"You wouldn't believe." Chara said. "Biggest shock though was that she was into cosplay and stuff."

"Seriously?" Undyne said. "sounds cool."

"More like hot." Chara smirked. "If I was a guy I'd have been as hard as a brick."

"Niiiiice." Undyne smirked, taking the weights from the red eyed girl, placing them on the rack. "I'll bet she gave you some sweet tail after."

"We didn't do that." Chara got up, wiping her sweaty forehead off. "I just dropped her off. Her roommate wasn't there, but she had a key."

"She's got a roommate?" Undyne asked, laying down on the bench, Chara grabbing the same weights she'd used.

"Yep." Chara said. "Never seen her, but she's a huge cosplayer too."

"Cool." Undyne said. "So, you goin' on a second date?"

"Takin' her to Muffet's." Chara said, staring down at her best friend as she lifted weights.

"Takin her to your ex, huh?" Undyne smirked. "Funny, most girls don't go for that sorta thing."

"Well, I'll have Muffet tone it down." Chara rolled her eyes.

"Like that'll happen." Undyne scoffed. "If anything she'd only get flirty with both of you. And, you know how she is when she sees a cute girl when she's single."

"Fair point." Chara groaned. "Hopefully, this'll go alright. I mean, it's not like Muffet would try to steal me from her."

"True." Undyne pushed the weight up with her strength. "But, I guess we'd have to see as we go."

"Yeah." Chara said. "I hope this one goes well. Kinda sucks the best place in town is run by my ex when I'm lookin for a good second date place. But, trust me, if she starts speakin' only French, I'm right the hell out of there with Frisk."

"Well, go for it." Undyne pushed the weights up again. "I mean, I got my girl to go with me to a place where chicks give you lap dances… of course I made her go in so we could have a single drink and leave."

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't see her again for a month." Chara said, her smirk evident.

"True." Undyne chuckled. "But, hey, I got her to try somethin' new."

"That's a little different." Chara said. "But, I get what you're saying. I'll give it a try."

"Cool." Undyne said, finishing her set. "Wanna race to your place for some epic gaming action?"

"Hells yeah!" Chara grinned, running first before Undyne could get up, the Brazilian girl following her in hot pursuit.

 _With Frisk and Alphys_

"S-so, how's this look?" Alphys said, standing in front of Frisk wearing a women's sailor suit, trying out a sexy pose.

"Nice." Frisk smirked. "I'd take you back to our room right now if we were dating."

"Friiiiisk!" the Japanese girl whined, covering her blushing face. "You said no more sexy talk."

"Hey, you're the one who wants to wear the sexy outfit." Frisk said, walking over to the closet and pulling out a tight costume. "Speaking of which, how's this one for the con next month?"

"I'm sure you'll get plenty of stares." Alphys tried to shake out the mental images of Frisk in the outfit out of her mind.

"Good." Frisk giggled. "More for the fun of it. I'm gonna model it. Tell me how I look."

Frisk stripped, putting on the outfit, which hugged her body well. It consisted of a white leather bodysuit with gloves and high heeled boots. It also had an eye-mask which Frisk donned, putting on the white wig to go with it.

"Sooooo hot." Alphys drawled out, stunned that Frisk looked so damn good. "But, I thought we weren't doing those kinds of characters."

"Oh yeah." Frisk said, thinking. "Well, I'll find something else. What are you going as?"

"I'm gonna play it safe and go as Pan." Alphys said.

"Then, I guess I'll try for Bra." Frisk shrugged. "I think I still have that one we got at three years ago."

"Okay." Alphys grinned. "Now, let's see how our fanfiction is coming along."

"Sounds like fun." Frisk grinned as well. "So, where were we?"

"I think Belladonna and Rose were in the Field of Dreams." Alphys said.

"Oh yeah." Frisk said. "And, the Nightmare Demon had put them in that spell to make them submit to her desires."

"That's right." Alphys said. "And, she made them her slaves to do her bidding. Were we on the part where she made them have sex yet?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Frisk said. "We were gonna work that out so it would flow."

"Well, she's got them in her dungeon." Alphys said. "Oh, by the way, are you going on a date soon?"

"Tomorrow." Frisk said. "I've got to get ready. What should I wear this time?"

"Oh, wear the sexy sailor suit." Alphys got the costume in question.

"No, not yet." Frisk said. "I wore that a couple days ago. I was thinking more along the lines of cat themed."

"That old Catwoman costume Shy got you?" Alphys asked.

"ooh, maybe." Frisk grinned. "But, that seems more like a 'third date' kinda thing. I'll just put on something sexy and wear my cat ears. When's your next date?"

"Next week." Alphys said. "I'm going full on kitsune."

"Ooh." Frisk said. "Sexy. I'll do the makeover."

"Okay." Alphys said. "Wanna try out that new Dragon Ball Z game I got yesterday?"

"Let's do it." Frisk said. "I call Vegeta."

"I'll take Goku." Alphys said. "Let's see how this rivalry plays out this time."

"I shall destroy you, Kakarot!" Frisk shouted in her imitation of the proud warrior.

"Not this time, Vegeta." Alphys giggled, doing her own impression as the two started up the game, intensely facing off.

* * *

So, here's another chapter after the date. The next day in fact. Next chapter's the second date. I surprisingly want to keep going in the past, so I'll do that for a bit and jump to the present later.


	6. Second Date

Chapter Five: Second Date

"So, what kind of place is this?" Frisk asked as Chara rode her bike there, Frisk holding onto her back. Frisk was wearing her cat ears and tail as well as a tight black shirt with skinny jeans.

"You'll see." Chara said. "But, I'm gonna say this. I used to date the owner. But, don't think this is me making her jealous or nothin'. Her place just has the best food in town."

"Oh." Frisk said. "I hope this isn't awkward."

"I eat here a lot." Chara shrugged. "The only difference now is that I've got a new girlfriend."

"True." Frisk said. "Well, I hope she doesn't mind I dressed like this."

"Hey, you look nice." Chara smirked as she raced down the street.

"I'm starting to think you have a cat fetish." Frisk giggled. "Since you seem to think I'm cute in cat stuff."

"I love cats." Chara said. "If my landlady would allow pets, I'd get one so Anya could have it."

"That's sweet." Frisk giggled. "Who'd have thought the big tough biker would have such a big heart."

"Ha ha." Chara rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of big" Frisk said, giggling. "You sure are firm and solid."

"Yep." Chara grinned. "Comes from workin out. Plus, I got the chest from my mom. Shoulda seen her ten years ago."

"I'll bet." Frisk said. "So, how far away is this place?"

"We're almost there." Chara said. "It's on First Street."

"I see." Frisk said. "Well, let's go see how it is."

"We sure will." Chara grinned, pulling to a stop in front of a café. The large sign read 'Muffet's Muffins and Café' in big purple letters.

"This looks like a nice place." Frisk said. "Is this it?"

"Yep." Chara said. "Uh, do you speak any other languages?"

"I can speak and read Japanese." Frisk said. "Alphys and I like to read mangas in their native language."

"that's good." Chara said. "Let's go in."

"Why'd you ask?" Frisk asked.

"No reason." Chara said, hopping off her bike, Frisk following her in. Inside, there was a woman with purple hair who stood behind the counter, eating a muffin. She also had on a red dress with a red sweater vest. Her eyes were purple as well.

"Chara (in this case, pronounced "Shara")!" the woman said in a medium French accent, turning to see Chara, walking over. Frisk blushed a tiny bit as she noticed the sexy way Muffet walked (and looked). "Mon Chéri! How are toi today?"

"She's very… French." Frisk said.

"She's semi-lingual." Chara smirked. "Can't go three sentences without a French word."

"Perdon." Muffet said. "I do not. That is un fausse declaration."

"See?" Chara said.

"I don't know French." Frisk said.

"Probably for the best." Chara said.

"Oh, Chara." Muffet said, wrapping her arms around Chara. "Don't be so cruel. You loved it when we used to enjoy each other's compagnie and embrasser passionnément, no."

"Not in front of Frisk." Chara nudged the purple haired French woman.

"Frisk?" Muffet asked, her gaze settling on Frisk, looking her up and down. "Ooh, she is a belle fille chat, no."

"Uuhh." Frisk said confused.

"She said you make a nice cat girl." Chara said.

"I said she was beau." Muffet smiled in an unintentionally sexy way. "Mon Chéri, you have found someone who is very plaisant to zee eyes, no?"

"Yep." Chara said. "Wait, how'd you know I was dating her?"

"Oh, Chara." Muffet giggled. "You never stopped me in my zhexy talk before. Zee only reason for zhat would be if you found your own Chéri."

"Very perceptive." Chara smirked. "You've still got your spider's wit about you."

"Spider's wit?" Frisk asked.

"She's very observant." Chara said. "Usually noticed stuff before any of the rest of us, hence the nickname."

"Wow." Frisk said.

"Zho, what would mon Chéri like to eat zhis time?" Muffet asked.

"Definitely a donut and cider." Chara said.

"Un beignet et cidre, coming up." Muffet said. "And, for ta Chérie?"

"She'll have the same." Chara said.

"Deux beignet et cidre coming right up." Muffet said, heading into the kitchen as Frisk and Chara sat down at a table.

"She's… interesting." Frisk said.

"Well, she's still a close friend of mine." Chara said. "So, be nice and stuff."

"I understand." Frisk said. "I don't think I could still be friends like that with an ex as easily."

"Well, she's pretty much the same as how she was when we were dating." Chara shrugged. "Well, minus the kissing and stuff."

"I see." Frisk said.

"Yeah." Chara smirked. "She even flirted with you."

"I saw that." Frisk laughed. "Well, I guess it's fine. I did dress up to be a little sexy."

"I definitely noticed." Chara said. "So, ever had a first kiss?"

"Nope." Frisk said. "I'm waiting for 'the one'. When I know who it is, she'll get my first kiss."

"How sweet." Chara said. "Well, make sure you know for sure."

"You make it sound as if you don't think it could be you." Frisk said.

"Hey, I'm not gonna go assuming." Chara said. "That would make it worse if it wasn't."

"I guess I can understand that." Frisk said.

"And, here we are." Muffet emerged from the kitchen, holding the doughnuts and cider. "Deux beignet et cidre. Bon appetit."

"Thanks, Muffet." Chara said.

"De rein, mon Chéri." Muffet said, kissing Chara on the lips. Frisk's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of Chara accepting and returning it, but she quickly closed it.

"Still know how to use your tongue, I see." Chara chuckled.

"And, for you, Chéri." Muffet kissed Frisk on the lips as well. Frisk was caught off guard, blushing heavily as she felt Muffet's lips against her own, surprised as she felt Muffet's tongue explore her mouth dominantly.

"Ta ta, mon, Chéri, Frisk." Muffet giggled, heading for the door. "I must attend to some zhings."

"See ya." Chara said, waving.

"Sh-she just…" Frisk said, stunned and a little turned on.

"She does that with all of her friends." Chara shrugged. "Doesn't count if it ain't romantic."

"I… I guess you're right." Frisk said, clearing her throat to regain her composure. "Well, let's eat."

The two ate, Frisk exclaiming in delight as she ate.

After their date, Chara dropped Frisk off at her house.

"Thanks, Chara." Frisk said. "I had a great time. Muffet was… fun."

"Yep." Chara said. "Sorry about that… I didn't think she'd kiss you."

"It's fine." Frisk said. "I'm sure I'll get a better one later when I find the one who'll take my real first kiss."

"Yeah…" Chara said. "Hey, Frisk?"

"Yeah?" Frisk asked. Chara simply grabbed her, kissing her lips. Frisk's eyes widened in shock as they closed and she accepted it, melting into Chara's strong arms as she wrapped her own around her, kissing back.

They remained like that for five minutes, Frisk finally breaking it off as she needed a large breath of air.

"W-wow." She breathed. "I, uh."

"Sorry." Chara chuckled nervously. "I, uh, kinda wanted to make up for Muffet's… how was it?"

"Holy crap." Frisk said.

"Good or bad?" Chara asked.

"I, uh, I need to catch my breath from that hot kiss." Frisk turned bright red. "I, uh, I'll see you later. Maybe we can go somewhere with Anya. Or, we can just order a pizza and hang out at my place?"

"Alright." Chara said. "I'll keep in touch."

"O-okay." Frisk said, nodding before she entered her residence. She sank to the floor, sighing in contentment.

"How'd it go?" Alphys asked, jumping up and down in a giddy fashion.

"I was kissed by two women." Frisk said. "But, one of em's mine."

"Wait, what?" Alphys asked, confused. Frisk explained what had happened, causing Alphys to giggle uncontrollably.

"So?" She asked. "You got your first kiss! Great! You gonna see her again?"

"I hope so." Frisk said.

* * *

Well, that was fun to write. I had to think just how flirty i wanted Muffet to be. I think she works well. I wonder if she'll show up later.


	7. MetaShy Arrive

Chapter Six: Meta and Shy Arrive

A loud squeal from Alphys shocked the dead asleep Frisk to the world of the living as the brown haired girl was shocked awake by her roommate.

"What's going on?!" she shouted, grabbing the model sword of Trunks' from Dragon Ball Z, the metal sword leaving its sheath with a 'SHING'.

"He's coming!" Alphys jumped up and down, her black hair doing the wave essentially as her Inuyasha pajamas flapped with her motions. She had a huge grin of excitement on her face as she held a letter in her hands.

"Who's coming?" Frisk asked, the sleepiness returning to her with a snap. "Goku? Ichigo? Naruto?"

"No, silly!" Alphys shoved the letter into Frisk's face. "Meta's coming!"

"Meta?" Frisk asked, reading the blurry letter, rubbing her sleep filled eyes as she re-sheathed the sword, putting it back under the bed.

"Yeah!" Alphys grinned wider. "It's been so long since I've seen him and Shy! I can't wait I can't wait I can't wait!"

"So, when will they get here?" Frisk asked.

"Sometime later today." Alphys finally calmed down. "Knowing him, he'll be fashionably late, dressed in his stage getup."

"Being a rock star went to his head." Frisk groaned as she got up, stretching and popping her back.

"Yeah, but he's not too bad." Alphys said. "He's not the angry type."

"True." Frisk shrugged. "But, still."

"Shy straightens him out." Alphys giggled.

"True." Frisk laughed herself. "Well, I'm gonna go put something else on. You're welcome to enjoy the view if you want."

"I'll pass." Alphys blushed, exiting the room.

"Suit yourself." Frisk laughed, putting on a tight blue sweater with pink stripes. The sweater, which was (purposefully) about two sizes too small, hugged her body, showing off her curves as she put on a pair of athletic pants that were a size too small. As usual, she put on her cat ears and tail.

After she'd put on her attire, she exited her room, Alphys' eyes widening as she saw her, gulping.

"Y-you planning on going somewhere?" She asked.

"Maybe." Frisk said, shrugging.

"It just occurred to me…" Alphys said. "We don't have very many casual modest clothing."

"Well, we love getting a few stares." Frisk smirked. "Makes us feel accomplished."

"Oh yes, sexualizing ourselves makes us so much better." Alphys said with sarcasm.

"Doesn't hurt." Frisk shrugged, both of them bursting into a giggle fit.

"I'm surprised you didn't cut a cleavage hole in that." Alphys said.

"This is my favorite sweater." Frisk said. "Plus, if I did, the girls'd never stay inside."

"True." Alphys said, looking lower for a brief second.

"You enjoy that little peek?" Frisk smirked, sitting down on the couch.

"Yep." Alphys said, sitting on the chair across from it.

"Now, we wait for Meta and Shy." Frisk said.

"Yep." Alphys said.

About two hours and a few episodes of assorted anime later, the knock came at the door. Alphys rushed over, the door opening in her face, knocking her over.

"The party has arrived!" the man standing on the other side said, pumping his fist in the air, giving a rock star yell. "Get ready to party hard, darlings!"

He was adorned in a black and purple outfit that pretty much signified him as a rock star, right down to the boots, fingerless black gloves, and guitar he had strapped on his back, which was the same color scheme. His black hair was long and down over one eye, stopping at his chest. His eyes were purple, accenting the silver makeup he wore on his face, which gave him a more robotic look.

Behind him walked in a woman who looked shy, around as shy as Alphys. She wore a green sundress that went to her knees. She wore green stockings, which went into her blue boots, which had green fuzz inside of them. She wore blue arm warmers that went from her wrists to her shoulders. Her hair was an aqua blue color, covering one eye, but in a shy, quiet sort of way. It went down to her shoulders, stopping in a weaving cut pattern, a single bang coming down in the middle of her face. She had yellowish green eyes that blinked carefully as she walked in.

"The neighbors said they'd have you arrested if you do that again." Frisk said, getting up to grab some coffee. Alphys got up and stumbled to the table, rubbing her nose with some ice.

"They don't understand my talents." The man, Meta, said, chuckling. "So, how are my two cosplaying protégés?"

"Good." Frisk said. "How's it goin, Shy?"

"I'm good." She said, her voice like a soft breeze. "Someone had to stop for coffee and got mad when someone in front of him was being a complete jerk to the cashier. But, other than that, the ride was smooth. His girlfriend was very proud he didn't cause too much of a scene."

"Good." Alphys said. "So, uh, Meta… are you gonna change back into your civilian clothes like Shy?"

"Let me get settled first, darling." Meta said, stretching. "That seat is a killer on my back. Fortunately, I have such a helpful girlfriend to fluff the pillows just right when we stop for gas."

"Probably doesn't help you don't get the damn thing fixed." Frisk said as Shy blushed a heavy red, which stood out against her blue and green attire.

"Hey, my old man gave me that car." Meta said. "It would be disrespectful if I replaced the seat he carved his name into when he gave it to me. I'm going to carve my own name into it when I give it to Alphys, she'll carve her own into it when she gives it to her successor, and so on and so on."

"One strange tradition." Frisk said.

"Like yours were any different, darling." Meta chuckled.

"I lived with Alphys and you guys." Frisk sipped her coffee. "I had the same ones you did."

"Well, I did them the best." Meta smirked.

"You're the only one who knew what half of them were." Shy said, her quiet voice bringing a chuckle to Frisk and Alphys.

"So, Frisk, tell me about this girl I heard about from Alphys." Meta said, sticking his tongue out at Shy.

"Oh, uh, her name is Chara." Frisk said. "She's tough and strong and independent… and with a kid."

"Ah, she's bi." Meta said. "Well, I know that type pretty well. Not from experience mind you, but I do know a few."

"No, she's not into guys at all." Frisk said.

"Wait, what would… oh." Meta said, his expression turning to thoughtful. "I see. Well, I'm sure the moves I taught you will come in handy."

"Mostly what Shy taught me." Frisk rolled her eyes with a smirk. "She's friends with Muffet."

"Oh, her." Meta scoffed. "That French floozy has such poor taste despite the food she serves at unreasonable prices."

"She's actually really nice." Frisk said. "She's, uh… friendly…"

"When I was last there, she made out voraciously with this one butch looking woman." Meta said. "Very disgusting sight. Not that they were both women, mind you, but it was far too intimate for a public setting, wouldn't you agree, darlings?"

"Weeeel, my girlfriend is best friends with her." Frisk said. "So, try to keep the insults of her down."

"I guarantee nothing." Meta said. "I must speak the truth, darling."

"We'll see." Frisk rolled her eyes. "Now, let's show you two to your rooms."

"That would be lovely, darling." Meta said, he and Shy following Frisk to the guest room.

* * *

So, Meta(ton) and Shy(ren) have arrived. This should prove interesting... next chapter's when Chara gets introduced to Alphys' rock star of a cousin and his girlfriend.


	8. Chara Meets Meta and Shy

Chapter Seven: Chara Meets Meta and Shy

Chara blinked her eyes open and yawned, looking around to see she wasn't in her bedroom, but instead, her living room on her couch.

"How'd I get here?" She asked, her eyes flicking back and forth before they settled on the sleeping form of Anya, curled up on her chest, under a blanket that covered the two of them.

"Oh yeah." Chara dropped her volume. "It was movie night. We must've fallen asleep. Well, I guess a few more hours wouldn't hurt."

She pulled Anya a little closer to herself, holding her daughter close as she closed her eyes, letting the sweet embrace of sleep take her.

A few hours later, the red eyed woman awoke to her daughter shaking her gently. She blinked her red eyes to look into Anya's green, a gentle smirk coming to her lips.

"Mornin', kid." She said. "You sleep well?"

Anya nodded with a grin, pointing to her stomach.

"Hungry?" Chara asked.

Anya nodded, making a hand gesture to signify her desire.

"French toast, huh?" Chara chuckled. "Is this a hint as to where you wanna go for a treat?"

Anya blushed, grinning and nodding.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Chara kissed Anya's forehead. "I'll take ya to Muffet's and we can get some beignet et cidre."

Anya nodded in excitement, grinning wider.

"Say" Chara said. "you wanna grab Frisky and we can go to the theater and see a movie?"

Anya nodded, hugging Chara tightly. Chara held her back, smiling as a tear threatened to emerge.

"Alright then." Chara said. "Let's get you some French toast so Muffet's got somethin' nice to smell when she gets all those kisses from you."

Anya grinned wide, jumping up and running to the kitchen. Chara walked in, stretching and popping her back. She walked over to the stove, cracking the eggs onto the bread and beginning to make breakfast. Anya peeked over the stove, watching with fascination

"You want three?" Chara asked. Anya held up five fingers in response.

"Oh, five, huh?" Chara raised an eyebrow. "Well, that seems like a tall order for such a short stack."

Anya nodded, opening her mouth wide and pointing inside of it.

"Well, I guess you can show how much you can pack away." Chara smirked. "But, don't cry to me when you can't eat but one beignet."

Anya nodded, licking her lips as she sat down at the table. Chara brought the food over, giving Anya her portion. Anya hungrily devoured the food, Chara chuckling as she ate her own, but a little slower.

"Careful." Chara said. "If you get sick, we can't go to Muffet's or see a movie."

Anya nodded, slowing down a little. She finished, drinking the glass of milk Chara had poured for her.

"All done?" Chara finished hers as well.

Anya nodded excitedly, grinning wide.

"Good." Chara said. "Put your stuff in the sink and we'll get ready to go."

Anya quickly ran with her plate and cup to the sink, but tripped on the area rug, falling as the glass plate broke. A shard found its way into her leg, causing her to open her mouth in a silent scream as blood began to trickle down from her leg. Tears immediately began to spill as the green eyed child felt the pain.

In a flash, Chara was up, grabbing her and lifting her off the floor. She gently set her down on a chair, looking at her leg.

"I got it, kiddo." She said. "hold real still, okay?"

Anya nodded, holding tightly onto Chara. Chara pulled the shard out carefully, grabbing a bit of antiseptic and touching it to the wound, Anya flinching visibly. Chara put a Band-Aid on the wound, kissing it as she pat Anya's head.

"There we go." Chara said. "That better?"

Anya sniffled, nodding as she held onto Chara, who picked her up.

"You wanna get some special cider to make you feel better?" Chara asked.

Anya nodded, Chara chuckling as she walked her over to the coats, helping Anya into hers as she put her own on.

"Ready to go?" she asked. Anya nodded and together they headed out the door.

 _At Muffet's_

"I can't believe I'm here at the floozy's place." Meta said from outside the building.

"Be nice." Frisk hissed. "I promise you, I will not be responsible for whatever Chara does to you if you insult her best friend."

"She should have better friends." Meta scoffed.

"Says the arrogant rock star." Frisk smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I at least own up to it." Meta said. "Now let's enter."

"Y-yeah." Shy said, nodding as they entered. "So, uh, where's Alphys?"

"She said she had to get something to wear." Frisk said. "Which means she's wearing something hot. Which means I'm gonna have to wear a blindfold…"

"Well, I'm sure you can control yourself." Meta chuckled.

"Yeah…" Frisk said. "Well, I guess I can try."

"Don't worry, Frisk." Shy pat her. "Alphys is attractive. It's okay."

"That's the problem." Frisk said. "I'll keep in check though."

"A blindfold though?" Meta raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I dabble in some kinky things." Frisk shrugged. "So does Alphys. But that's not the point. We're here for you to meet Chara, so behave."

"Fine, fine." Meta rolled his eyes.

"Now, I'm going to the bathroom." Frisk said. "While I'm gone, Shy is to keep you from saying anything stupid."

"Alright." Shy nodded.

"Don't scare her." Frisk said. "She's not into face paint."

"I will try." Meta rolled his eyes.

Frisk gave the "I'm watching you" look and entered the bathroom.

About ten minutes later, a woman dressed in a biker uniform walked in, a child clinging to the back of her jacket.

"Hey, Muffet, we're here!" She called.

"Oh?!" Muffet's voice called from the back. "Is mon petit monstre zhere?!"

"Yep!" Chara called.

"I'll be out in une minute!" came the voice.

"I think that's her." Shy said. "Be subtle."

"I'll try." Meta chuckled, walking over to her. "You must be Chara."

"Who the heck are you?" Chara narrowed her eyes suspiciously as the child hid behind Chara.

"My name is Meta." Meta said, making a flamboyant gesture. "I am a rock star."

"Whatever." Chara said. "Get lost."

"Is that a child with you?" Meta knelt down to the child, who buried her face to avoid seeing him.

"Get away from my kid." Chara's voice became dangerously low as she put a hand on Meta's shoulder, her grip like iron.

"I am just saying hello." Meta said, shocked. "Now, unhand me."

"I said get away from my kid." Chara said, tightening her grip.

"I said unhand me." Meta said, swatting her hand, in the process hitting her free hand and accidentally tapping the child. Chara's eyes flashed as her fist quickly found a place in Meta's eye. The rock star was sent flying into a table, crashing there.

"Chara?" Frisk asked, having walked out and having seen the scene. "What are you doing?!"

"This creep was getting too close to my kid." Chara said.

"Meta." Frisk growled, facepalming.

"You know him?" Chara asked.

"He's Alphys' cousin." Frisk said. "That's his girlfriend, Shy."

"Hello, little one." Shy knelt down towards Anya, holding out her hand. "My name is Cheyanne Renee, but my friends call me Shyren or Shy for short. What is your name?"

Anya timidly signed her name, Shy gasping slightly.

"well, I think Anya is a pretty name." she signed back.

Anya's eyes brightened as she touched Shy's hair, stroking it.

"She likes you." Chara said. "That's rare."

"Well, that's nice, but what about Meta?" Frisk asked.

"He'll be fine." Shy said. "He kinda asked for it."

"Well, I guess he won't be giving her 'the talk' any time soon." Frisk said. "Good."

"I'm done!" Muffet said, exiting. "Oh moi! What happened 'ere?"

"Got too close to Anya." Chara said.

"Too close to mon petit monstre?" Muffet asked, picking up Anya, who grinned. "Zhat is too bad. Well, mon petit, are you hungry for beignet et cidre?"

Anya nodded, her eyes full of excitement.

"Magnifique!" Muffet said, carrying her to the back. "We shall remedy zhat situation immédiatement!"

Anya held her arms out like an airplane as Muffet rushed into the back, holding her.

"Love that girl." Chara smirked.

"Vhait, I almost forgot!" Muffet rushed back out, giving Chara a French kiss, groping her ass.

"Muf, we're in public." Chara muttered.

"I know, mon Cherie!" Muffet grinned.

"this isn't going to be the easiest introduction." Frisk said.

"Ta Cherie!" Muffet moved over to Frisk, giving her one as well, squeezing her ass. "I did not forget you."

"Uh, thanks." Frisk blushed a little.

"I think we should get more formal introductions out of the way when Meta wakes up." Shy said.

"Makes sense." Frisk said. "Let's eat here and then we'll head to the movie."

"Sounds good to me." Chara said.

* * *

Well, that was... interesting. But, I figured something like this would happen. But, hey, i got an excuse to write Chara/Anya mother/daughter cute moments. See ya next chapter.


	9. A Discussion Among Friends

Chapter Eight: A Proper Discussion Among Friends

"This is really good." Shy said, taking a bite of beignet.

"Merci, Mademoiselle." Muffet bowed, smirking slightly. "It was mon Plaisir to make zhem, especially for mon Cherie and mon petit monstre."

"Well, the food is certainly delectable." Meta sipped his cidre. "I must admit that."

"Good." Muffet said, putting a hand on Anya's head.

"But" she added, leaning close to Meta, her voice dropping dangerously low as she pulled his shirt to bring him close to her mouth. "If you ever frighten mon petit monstre again, I vill make sure you drink zhat beignet et cidre through a straw. Am I clear, monsieur?"

"Crystal." Meta said, gulping slightly.

"Magnifique." Muffet threw him back into his seat, sitting next to Chara. "So, Chara, tell me 'ow you are planning to make zee next date you and ta Cherie are on plus spécial?"

"I think that's a secret." Chara smirked, sipping on her cidre.

"Aww, tell me." Muffet begged, leaning up close to Chara's ear. "I am getting excité just thinking about it."

"I'll tell ya later." Chara whispered.

"Magnifique!" Muffet grinned. "I shall look forward to it."

"I'll bet you will." Chara chuckled.

"I shall expect much of zee passion from you, mon Cherie." Muffet giggled. "Since we shared zho many moments imtemes in our time togezher."

"We sure did." Chara chuckled. "We sure did."

"Are you following half of what she's saying?" Meta whispered to Shy.

"I think she's talking about passion." Shy said. "I can tell by what the words sound like, but I can't be sure."

"Is she trying to seduce her?" Meta asked, a kick to his shin from Frisk bringing him facing her direction, a glare from the cosplayer silencing him.

"I shall close up for lunch and vee shall see zhis movie." Muffet said. "I expect a seat next to mon petit monstre and mon Cherie."

"Done." Chara smirked, Anya moving to sit on Muffet's lap.

"Magnifique!" Muffet clapped her hands. "I shall do zhat when we are finished here."

Suddenly, the door opened and Alphys walked in. she was dressed in a tight uniform that resembled Vegeta's attire.

"Not as hot as I was thinking, but I still should have a blindfold." Frisk coughed, blushing heavily as she looked away from the Japanese girl.

"Oh, hey, she looks like that guy from that show Frisk recommended." Chara said. "Anya and I were watching that. Dragon Ball Kai, I think it was."

"Zhe looks very attrayant." Muffet licked her lips. "If I were a bit more zhexual, I'd take her out for a night."

"Ahem." Chara nudged her.

"Oh, padron, mon petit." Muffet pat Anya's head, chuckling.

"Uh, sorry I'm late." Alphys chuckled. "My other outfit needed to be cleaned, so I had to drop it off at the cleaners and then head here."

"I think that's a good thing." Frisk muttered.

Anya pointed, an excited look on her face.

"Yep." Chara said. "she does look like him."

"I zhink I shall join you two next time." Muffet said. "If zhat show is as good as you say, I'd love to join you, mon Cherie."

"Sure." Chara said. "We're not too far, so we wouldn't mind starting over for you, right, kiddo?"

Anya nodded excitedly, grinning.

"She loves it." Chara said. "Definitely high on my list of cool shows. Hell, Undyne'd love it."

"Zhe does love zee action." Muffet giggled.

"Yeah." Chara chuckled. "I oughta just have both of you over. Kill two birds with one stone."

"Zhat would be fun." Muffet grinned. "Les trois meilleurs amis and mon petit monstre alvays made such a good gathering."

"Yeah." Chara chuckled.

"So, uh, how did Meta meeting Chara go?" Alphys asked, her position not allowing her to see Meta's black eye.

"It went alright." Meta said, turning.

"Meta!" Alphys gasped. "what happened to your eye?!"

"Frisk's brute of a girlfriend hit me over a misunderstanding." Meta said, waving his hand.

"You totally deserved it." Frisk said, sipping her drink. "She said back off."

"Meta, what have we talked about?" Alphys facepalmed, sitting down next to him.

"Darling, I was being perfectly calm and natural." Meta said. "I simply didn't expect her to react the way she did."

"I said three times to back the hell away from my kid." Chara said. "I think I only needed to say it once."

"She's right." Frisk said. "You do have issues with other people's personal space."

"I do not!" Meta said, showing mock hurt, putting a hand over his heart and feigning shock. "What would make you insinuate such a thing?"

"Prior experiences." Frisk smirked. "But, seriously though, it's over, he's fine, and we're gonna go to the movies."

"Sounds good." Alphys said. "What are we seeing?"

"Something action packed." Chara said. "But, also something Anya can see."

"that could be arranged." Frisk said. "the theater usually has selections like that."

"Sweet." Chara said. "Well, I'm done. We'll meet ya there, Muff."

Anya poked Chara, pointing to Muffet and making sign language gestures.

"Yeah, sure you can stay." Chara smirked, patting her on the head. "Just be good."

Anya nodded with a grin, hugging Muffet, who smirked.

"Well, mon petit monstre." She said. "I do not 'ave a motorcycle, but I shall make it a voyage amusant.

Anya grinned wider, hugging Muffet tighter.

"Better text your gramma I'll swing by later." Chara said. "I promised her we would."

Anya made a few signs, which caused Chara to snicker.

"Yes, I'll tell her you can have some pie." She said. "You know she'll make one anyway."

Anya nodded with her widest grin.

"Perhaps I misjudged you." Meta said. "You aren't just a stubborn brute."

"Damn right you did." Frisk muttered behind her mug.

"I think she makes a good mother." Shy said, taking one last bite of beignet.

"She does." Frisk said.

"I-I think it's cute." Alphys said. "Especially since her kid is so cute."

"That she is." Chara said, poking Anya, who silently giggled.

"Well, I believe we shall head to the movies now." Meta said, standing up. "We shall see you later."

"I'm headin' too." Chara said. "Be good, Anya."

Anya nodded, Chara heading out. Muffet closed up the shop, taking the child with her in her car, driving down to the movie theater.

* * *

Well, that was a chapter. That was pretty fun to write, especially Muffet. What happens next is a mystery. Find out soon.


	10. A Very Unplanned Road Trip

Chapter Nine: A Very Unplanned Road Trip

The full group assembled at the theater, Muffet arriving last due to having had to close up. As she pulled up in her corvette, she honked, blowing kissy faces at Chara, Anya making a few faces of her own, which gave Chara and Frisk a laugh.

"I should have got mom here." Chara said. "Oh, wait, she's got that tutoring thing today."

"Tutoring thing?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, she tutors kids from around the neighborhood." Chara explained. "She used to be a teacher, so this is the closest she can get and she loves it."

"I'll bet." Frisk said. "You should get Anya to join. She'd be with her gramma."

"Anya goes on Fridays." Chara said. "Helps me get outta the house. I guess I'll take her there this Friday."

"Cool." Frisk said. "So, what are you doing after this?"

"I'm takin a little monster to get ice cream." Chara chuckled. "Kid loves the "Nice Cream" brand. She's been good in school, so I gotta treat her."

"Okay." Frisk said. "I guess I'll see you after?"

"Sure." Chara said. "I'll be over with or without Anya, depending on what mom's doing."

"Okay." Frisk said.

"Vee have arrived!" Muffet walked over, carrying Anya on one of her shoulders.

"She's strong for her build." Frisk mused.

"Definitely." Chara smirked. "Don't wanna mess with that one."

"right." Frisk nodded. "Duly noted."

"So, are we decided on which film we are seeing?" Shy asked.

"Zhomesing with action and la romance." Muffet smirked at Chara, who rubbed her eyes. "Zhat is also approprié for mon petit monstre."

"This movie looks pretty good." Meta said, pointing to one. "It has five stars."

"But, could I bring my kid in without having to cover her ears or eyes?" Chara asked.

"Uhhh, yes." Meta said, noticing the rating. "It is PG."

"Good." Chara said, nodding. "Then we can see it."

"Good." Muffet smirked. "Zho, vhat do vee do about popcorn?"

"you guys sure can pack it away." Frisk muttered. "I'm kinda full."

"Bodybuilder." Chara said.

" _Four year old."_ Anya signed.

"je suis un glouton (I am a glutton)." Muffet smirked.

"Only for junk food." Chara smirked back.

"and zee juice of your love, mon Cherie." Muffet licked her lips, Chara's face darkening.

"Uuuh, new topic of conversation." Frisk said.

"right, right." Chara said. "Let's just go see it."

The group walked over, Muffet pulling Frisk back a little.

"I thought I should varn you." She whispered. "If you hurt mon Cherie, you vill have a painful and slow death."

Having seen her threaten Meta earlier, Frisk nodded in compliance, gulping as Muffet let her go. Once they reached the ticket booth and paid for their tickets, they went in to see the movie.

 _Later, with Chara and Anya_

Chara walked into her apartment, holding a sleeping Anya. She gingerly placed her on the couch, covering her up with the blanket that was there. She looked at her home phone, noticing that she had a message. Pushing the button, she let it play. However, the message that played made her blood run cold.

"Hello, Chara." Toriel's voice came over the speaker. "I guess you went out again. That's fine. Listen, I just wanted to tell you your uncles are coming into town for a week or so. I won't tell you to do anything. I'm just letting you know. Call me back when you get this, alright, Chara? Love you."

Chara immediately picked up the phone and dialed a number. The other end picked up, signifying that it was answered.

"Oui, Mon Cherie?" Muffet's voice came through loud and clear.

"I'm going… on a road trip." Chara said, taking a deep breath to steady her voice. "You in?"

There was a pause on the line, when Muffet's voice returned in a more serious tone.

"When do you need me to be packed?" She asked.

"How soon can you be packed?" Chara asked, glancing to Anya.

"En trente minutes (in thirty minutes)." Muffet said, biting on her lower lip.

"That's good." Chara said. "I'll pack and head over to your place."

"Compris (understood), ma Cherie." Muffet said, nodding as she hung up the phone. She headed into her room, putting some things in a bag to take with her.

Chara went into her own room, beginning to pack a backpack for herself and a smaller bag for Anya. Once that was completed, she fastened them on her bike, picking up the sleeping Anya and leaning her back so she was leaning against her as she took a belt and gently wrapped it around both of them to hold Anya on her, a technique she'd figured from prior experience.

Unsurprisingly, Anya slept through the roar of Chara's motorcycle as she raced off down the street, reaching Muffet's house in less than fifteen minutes. She carried Anya up to the door, Muffet opening it with a pack of her own.

"Are we going to la maison de votre père?" Muffet asked.

"Best place." Chara said. "Much as we don't get along, he'd never hurt my kid."

"True." Muffet nodded. "Let us traverse."

"Right." Chara said, getting on, holding the still sleeping Anya, Muffet wrapping her arms around her.

"Wait" Chara said. "I gotta text Frisk."

"Be quick, mon Cherie." Muffet nodded.

"Right." Chara said, typing out her text, sending a similar, more detailed one to Undyne. "That should explain it."

"Oui, mon Cherie." Muffet said, nodding. "Off vee go."

"You got it." Chara said, revving her engine and speeding off down the road.

 _With Frisk and Alphys_

The two cosplayers were gaming on their X-box, Frisk gaining the upper hand as she smirked. However, her phone rang, allowing Alphys to gain victory, the Japanese girl jumping up and cheering.

"I have won!" She grinned wide.

"No fair." Frisk stuck her tongue out. "I got a text."

"All's fair in love, war, and videogames." Alphys stuck her own out.

"yeah, yeah." Frisk rolled her eyes. "Let me see what this says before the next round."

"Fine, fine." Alphys grinned.

Frisk read the text, growing confused.

"It says here she's going on a road trip with Muffet and Anya." Frisk said. "Weird."

"I think she's just taking a fun trip." Alphys said. "She wouldn't cheat on you."

"I wasn't concerned about that." Frisk said. "I'm just confused as to why she's doing it without telling me until now. Or asking me if I wanted to come."

"To be fair" Alphys said. "She does have a life and friends outside of you. If she wants to do something with that, she's well entitled to it. Undyne does that sort of thing a lot and I don't mind."

"True." Frisk said. "I mean, Muffet does have boundaries."

"Yeah." Alphys said. "I'm sure she had a reason. Maybe a family member is sick and she's going to visit them?"

"True." Frisk said.

"I'll ask Undyne later." Alphys said. "She might know."

"Right." Frisk nodded. "you do that. I'm gonna beat you here then I need a shower. You wanna come with?"

"I-is that an option?" Alphys smirked, but couldn't hide the blush on her face.

"Maybe." Frisk laughed, the two resuming their playing.

* * *

What's going to happen with the two parties here? Find out soon.


	11. Asgore's House

Chapter Ten: Asgore's House

The motorcycle raced through the streets, pushing the speed limits as Chara drove, yawning a little as she raced toward her destination.

After about another hour, the group of three pulled up at a house that was larger than the others, but not so large it looked excessive. Chara got off her bike, holding the sleeping Anya as Muffet moved the bike off of the street.

"I'll go first." Chara said, walking toward the house.

"Alright, mon Cherie." Muffet nodded as she waited for Chara to walk up to the door, ringing the doorbell.

A large man with blonde hair in a full beard opened it, wearing a pair of oven mitts that were a little burned. His skin was tan and he wore a cooking apron that was also burned. His eyes were green, warm and soft.

"Ch-Chara?" he asked, his voice deep. "Is that you?"

"I'm only here because it's not good to be at home." Chara said, sighing.

"Oh." The man looked saddened by that.

"Dad, you know I still love you." Chara gave him a one-armed hug. "It's just it's such a long trip out here, especially with Anya."

"I understand." The man, Asgore, said, hugging her with both arms. "It's just that it's so lonely here since the divorce and your brother's death."

"I… I know." Chara sighed. "I don't hate you for leaving, dad, I just… there's too many bad memories here. I don't like the neighborhood or this house and I'm not gonna force Anya to be around them longer than she has to be."

"I understand." Asgore said. "So, how is your dating going?"

"Pretty good." Chara said. "Got a girl. Likes cosplay."

"Well" Asgore chuckled. "And here I thought you'd have someone like Muffet."

"Shh." Chara smirked. "She's right outside."

"Oh?" Asgore looked out to see the French woman giggle and wave. "Well, why didn't you bring your girlfriend?"

"Because she's not ready for the whole story…" Chara sighed. "About Anya… about me, about As, about anything."

"I understand." Asgore pat her head, ruffling her hair, which got a half-hearted glare from the biker. "Well I rather like Muffet. She gives you good company. I'm surprised Undyne didn't want to come along too."

"She'll be here soon." Chara chuckled. "Had to work today, but she's off tonight and she'll be roarin' in soon."

"Oh, good." Asgore pat his daughter once again. "I quite enjoyed having those two with you. You were quite the trio… except when you would mess with your brother."

"Hey, he was practically askin' to be pranked." Chara smirked. "Plus, all we did was put a frog down his shirt."

"And, your mother got onto you big time." Asgore chuckled. "Kept yelling about how she'd take you out of this world, just like she brought you into it."

"Well, I'd love to see her try." Chara laughed, Muffet walking up.

"What would you like me to try, mon Cherie?" Muffet wrapped her arms around Chara.

"Not to ruin another set of sheets." Asgore mused. "you know, that was your mother's favorite pair."

"Gonna have to ask why she put it on my bed when I turned fifteen then." Chara smirked.

"Because your brother would sometimes wet the bed when he was younger." Asgore said.

"Oh yeah." Chara said. "well, let's go eat. I hope you got better, old man."

"I can cook as well as your mother now, I'll have you know." Asgore puffed out his chest proudly.

"I smell the burnt food." Chara raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I can't cook everything like her." Asgore rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well, how about I get your bags to your rooms. You're sharing with Anya again, right Chara?"

"She'll sleep with whichever of us she wants." Chara shrugged. "but, I'll keep her stuff in my room."

"I hope zhat zee beignet you can make are not burnt." Muffet said, licking her lips. "zhoze are zee best."

"Oh, yeah." Chara grinned. "You know you can cook something right when the chef tells you it's good."

"Well, I think they're almost done." Asgore said. "I actually wasn't expecting you so soon… or at all."

"Oh you know I'd visit." Chara said. "Just not too often."

"I know, I know." Asgore said. "Well, I'll finish up some dinner and I'll let you get situated in your rooms. Undyne wouldn't mind the guest room, would she?"

"Nah." Chara said. "She always said it was the biggest anyway."

"Vell, she didn't want to be near us when we had our passionnément." Muffet smirked.

"True." Chara blushed slightly. "Well, I'm gonna go put a certain little monster to bed. She's had a long day. I'll be back down in a minute."

"Alright." Asgore nodded as Chara went up the stairs, placing her daughter in her bed, tucking her in.

"He'd have loved to meet you." Chara said, kissing her on her forehead. She looked down, a tear falling from her face as she held onto Anya, breaking down and sobbing, which woke the child. She held onto Chara, the biker sobbing into her chest.

Asgore walked in, hearing her sobbing as he picked her up and held her, just like he had when she was born, just like he always had.

"Oh god, I miss him so much." Chara latched onto her father as he held her and Anya, rubbing her.

"I know, Chara." He said, his voice sad. "I miss him too, as does your mother. It was tragic what happened. It's okay to cry about it once in a while, Chara. No one will hate you for it."

"I *sniff* I should have been there with him." Chara sobbed.

"you would have died as well." Asgore said. "Don't spend your life wishing you could be gone with him and spend it living for the people that care about you. For your mother, for Anya, for Muffet, and Undyne. And for me."

"I… I know." Chara finally stopped crying as she rubbed her eyes, sniffing once more before she held Anya up.

"Say hi to grampa why don'tcha?" Chara chuckled. Anya grinned and waved, running her fingers through his beard.

"Hello, little monster." Asgore laughed. "Have you been good?"

Anya nodded enthusiastically, making a sign with her fingers.

"Cookies, eh?" Asgore chuckled. "Well, let's see what we can do. They'll probably turn out good with my special helper with me."

Anya pumped a fist, excited.

"Not too many, kid." Chara smirked. "I want you to sleep tonight."

Anya pouted, crossing her arms. All present laughed as Asgore took her to the kitchen, Chara sitting down on the bed and thinking.

 _With Toriel_

The white haired woman finished up her cooking when a knock at the door came to her. She went and opened it, revealing three people standing there.

"Hey Tori." The one in the middle said, his hands in the pockets of his blue hoodie. "How's it hangin'?"

They all could be said to resemble skeletons. The one in the middle was the shortest and biggest, wearing a blue hoodie and had bluish green eyes. The one on the left was the tallest and wore what seemed like a knights outfit with orange eyes. The one on the left was the oldest and wore a lab coat and glasses with purple eyes.

"Sans." Toriel said. She then looked to the tallest of the three. "Hello, Papyrus."

"Hello, Toriel!" he said loudly. "I have come to make spaghetti."

"Well, I'm sure it will be good." Toriel said. "And, how are you, Doctor Gaster?"

"I am well." The oldest looking of the three said. "I see you are doing fine as well."

"Where's the little shit you call a kid?" Sans sneered looking into the house."

"Chara hasn't lived here in years." Toriel said, trying to keep her voice even. "And, I would thank you not to refer to her as such."

"A shame." Gaster said. "She is an interesting specimen."

"She eats my spaghetti." Papyrus said, almost pouting.

"So why's she turned chicken all of a sudden?" Sans asked.

"I'm sure you know." Toriel said, a slight growl in her voice. "Considering she's four years old and half you."

"Bitch had it coming." Sans said. "Now, how about we—"

"Do not talk about my daughter or granddaughter that way." Toriel growled. "You are only here because you are my late sister's husband."

"Well, it's not my fault you had a little shit for a daughter." Sans said. "'Specially a lesbian slut like her."

"I would recommend you step outside." Gaster said to Sans in his informational tone of voice. "You will fare better for it."

"Pfft, like you have any better qualities." Sans said. "you and your freaky experiments."

"that is my concern." Gaster said. "Now, we are here to interact with Toriel and, we shall do so. Now, I shall prepare a meal."

"This is going to be a long week." Toriel muttered.

* * *

Well... seems some dark shit's come to light. Wonder what else dark could be in Chara's past. Well, we'll find out together.

There's something about this story I should probably put now since it's close to the point of its relevance. There are several possible endings for this story and I'm not sure which one i'm going to use. I mean, I'm just gonna fly by the seat of my pants, but i would like to see a certain ending... the problem is for some of the things I want to do... well, let's just say the Prologue of this story would take a... darker turn in perspective of the story... but, I don't want to do that... not as much as I want a better ending... but, seeing as how the events I'm planning are going... well, time will tell... I may put up a poll, I may not. I'll try to figure it out... oh, one last thing: in case it was unclear, the protagonist is Chara, not a combination of Frisk and Chara.


	12. The Beginning of Fracture

Chapter Eleven: The Beginning of Fracture

Chara snored on in her room, her arm draped over her chest, which Anya was sleeping on. The four year old was snuggled up close under the covers, hugging Chara around the neck in her sleep.

"Aww, so cute." Asgore chuckled as he turned on the light in the room. "Time to wake up, you two."

"uuunnhh, wha?" Chara asked, yawning.

"It's time to get up." Asgore said. "You four have slept till noon."

"I drove all night." Chara yawned.

"Chara, that was two weeks ago." Asgore chuckled. "You can't use that as an excuse anymore."

"Aww." Chara groaned. "Come on, dad, twenty more minutes."

"That translates to another three hours with you." Asgore chuckled. "There's plenty of time to nap later, so come on."

"fine." Chara groaned, shaking Anya awake. "Come on, kiddo, time to wake up."

Anya silently groaned, looking up at Chara, smacking her lips with a yawn as she pat Chara's cheek.

"Time to wake up." Chara said. Anya put on a pout.

"Ah, crap." Chara said. "Dad, help me! I can't resist!"

"Nice try, little one." Asgore picked Anya up, setting her on the ground. "Time for you to go and get lunch."

"I should probably hit the gym." Chara said. "Me and Undyne have to get our bodies warmed up."

"You planning to have fun with your girlfriend when you get back?" Asgore chuckled.

"Not in the slightest." Chara said, her tone becoming firm. "Not after… you know."

"I see." Asgore said. "Well, I still can't believe you didn't tell me until a year after you'd started dating her."

"Sorry, dad." Chara said. "I wanted to know if she was the one."

"Is she?" Asgore asked.

"I'm heading to Gerson's Jewelry with the girls later." Chara chuckled. "So, I'll let you decide."

"Chara" Asgore gasped. "Are you planning to—"

"Yeah, dad." Chara smirked. "I am. I obviously want you there when we do the deed."

"Of course." Asgore hugged her. "You're my special little girl."

"Daaaad." Chara whined. "I'm a tough biker now, not a little girl!"

"Well, you'll always be my little girl." Asgore said.

"Awwww!" Undyne said, standing in the doorway, making a cutesy face. "Widdwe Chawa is getting upset."

"Yeah, and she's about to dye a fish's hair green." Chara jumped up after the Brazilian woman.

"I shall watch Anya then." Asgore said.

"Thanks." Chara said. "We won't be long."

"I'm sure." Asgore chuckled.

 _At Gerson's Jewelry_

"This selection is huge!" Undyne gasped.

"And very coûteux." Muffet looked at the price tags. "Are you sure you can afford one of these, mon Cherie?"

"I'm not gonna go all out, but I'm gonna get a nice one." Chara said.

"What about this one?" Undyne pointed to one that was a strange ring, a seemingly mysterious look to it. It was white on one half and blood red on the other. The symbols formed a yin-yang symbol in the shape of a heart, both sides being white and red.

"This one's pretty cool." Chara mused. "Plus, it looks like an anime, which Frisk likes."

"That one's the special Dichotimus Zirconium." An old, turtle looking man walked out, hunched over and walking with a cane. He wore what resembled an explorer's uniform, wearing a pair of glasses, cracking his back.

"Di-what?" Chara asked.

"Dichotimus Zirconium." He said, running a hand through his white hair. "It symbolizes the two sides of the human soul: the Pacifist and the Merciless. The white is the Pacifist, peaceful and kind, sparing others of violence and being helpful. The red is the Merciless, cruel and dominant, not letting anyone stand in their way, becoming a monster, despite still being human. Few humans have achieved even close to either extreme, but it's said in certain works of fiction that the soul is seven traits split into one."

"Oh, like in the comic books Alphys reads." Undyne said. "The Undertale."

"Undertale?" Chara asked.

"Yeah." Undyne said. "It's about this human that finds this underground group of monsters and is forced to become one of them to survive. But, the human breaks out of her monster state to regain her soul and return to humanity. There were seven in total that faced her same trial, but she is the only one that managed to keep her humanity."

"Wow." Chara said. "That's cool."

"Magnifique." Muffet said. "I like zhat kind of story."

"Well, this one's on sale." The old man, Gerson, said. "Only three hundred."

"That's not bad." Chara said. "I'll take it."

"You won't be disappointed." Gerson said. "I'm sure your girl'll love it."

"How'd you know I was with a girl?" Chara asked.

"This _is_ a girl's ring." Gerson chuckled. "So, I figured it had to be a girl, based on some good intuition."

"I see." Chara said. "Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Well, I'm sure she'll love it." Gerson nodded. "I'll ring it up after I get her measurements."

"Thanks." Chara nodded as he prepared it. Once he was done, about an hour later, he handed it to her and she paid.

"Good luck missy." He smirked, patting her on the back. "And, tell ol' Asgore he's gotta loosen up."

"How'd you know I knew him?" Chara asked.

"He stops by all the time." Gerson chuckled. "We go way back. Your mother too."

"How did you know she was my mother?" Chara asked.

"Kid, you look just like 'er." Gerson chuckled. "but, also, Asgore's got tons of pictures of you kids in his wallet."

"Daaaad!" Chara facepalmed.

 _With Frisk and Alphys_

The two cosplayers had decided to splurge and get a fancy bottle of anime themed wine and chill with a "cosplayer's night" and a movie. Wrapping the blanket around them, they watched the anime flick, sipping a couple of glasses of wine and after that, beer they'd bought.

Halfway through the video both were a bit tipsy. Fortunately, both of them, having had experience being both tipsy and drunk, were not too affected by being tipsy, just a little woozy.

"you know" Frisk chuckled, looking at her best friend. "I like our nights like this."

"Me too." Alphys said. "I'm so glad you wore your catgirl stuff to match me."

"Well, I always wear it." Frisk smirked. "But, you do have a sexy quality about you."

"Uuuhhh, thanks…" Alphys giggled shyly, blushing heavily. "So do you."

"Alphys…" Frisk said. "I… I never got over you."

"Wait, what?" Alphys asked, confused. "Frisk, how drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough for this" Frisk grinned, kissing Alphys on the lips. Alphys tried to resist, but soon found herself giving into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Frisk, who did the same.

"I think we should take it up a step." Frisk smirked when they broke it off.

"What did you have in mind?" Alphys panted.

"Oh, you know." Frisk began to unbutton her shirt.

"I think I do." Alphys said, not having any thoughts of resistance.

* * *

Holy crap... this isn't good for Chara... or Frisk for that matter... how's this gonna come to bite her? I guess we'll find out soon.


	13. The Fracture Deepens

Chapter Twelve: The Fracture Deepens

Chara kissed Anya on the forehead as the small child curled up on her mother's lap while the four girls watched the movie.

"They should totally kiss." Undyne chuckled. "There's no way they won't."

"It would make sense." Chara chuckled. "But, Anya doesn't need to see the mushy stuff."

Anya pouted, crossing her arms Chara chuckling and touching her nose.

"It's fine." Chara laughed. "you can watch when you're older."

Anya pouted once again as she returned to watching the movie.

"I can't believe that this movie was so badly rated." Undyne said.

"It is too bad zhat it was zho coûteux." Muffet said. "Zhis film cost us twenty dollars."

"I know, right." Chara said. "So not worth it."

"We should get a better one." Undyne said. "Then we should get hammered."

"Ahem." Chara glanced downward to the child that looked confused at the term.

"It, uh, just means we're gonna get hammers and make something out of something." Undyne nervously lied.

Anya crossed her arms, pouting that she wasn't included.

"Any word from the ball and chains?" Undyne chuckled.

"You know, you're dating one of them." Chara said.

"I know." Undyne said. "But, I've seen some of the stuff she's into. Frisk too."

"Whatever it is, I'm not gonna be a part." Chara said. She sent Frisk a quick text. "I wonder what she's doing."

 _With Frisk and Alphys_

Frisk and Alphys kissed each other deeply, their tongues fighting for dominance. An empty bottle of wine sat nearby, rolling around on the floor. The two couldn't keep their hands off of each other as they threw their clothes onto the floor, Frisk tackling Alphys onto the bed.

Alphys moaned in pleasure as Frisk wrapped her arms around her, kissing her deeper before starting to let her hands move lower. Neither heard Frisk's phone go off to let her know she'd received a text.

"We should visit our favorite store later." Frisk smirked.

"O-okay." Alphys moaned, blushing heavily.

 _With Chara, Undyne, Muffet, and Anya_

"Odd." Chara said. "She usually always answers… I wonder what she's doing."

"Just finish the movie." Undyne said. "We'll find out later."

"Alright." Chara said, sitting down.

Chara turned off the TV after the movie was over, carrying the sleeping Anya to the bed and tucking her in, kissing her forehead. She silently walked back down to the kitchen where Asgore, Undyne, and Muffet sat, drinking hot chocolate.

Chara joined in, sipping it and grabbing ten chocolate bars from the fridge.

"Chara, you know that's bad for your health." Asgore said.

"And, you know that won't stop me." Chara chuckled.

"True." Asgore sighed. "Just be careful."

"I will." Chara said.

"So, your mother called me earlier." Asgore said, sitting down.

"She want to see you?" Chara asked, a bar of chocolate in her mouth.

"Actually, yes." Asgore said. "She wanted to meet me in Ebbot. Would you like to come?"

"Nope." Chara said. "I haven't gotten the A-Okay from her yet. Besides, I live fifteen minutes from her. I can see her anytime."

"True." Asgore said. "Chara, I will say you've got to stop worrying about this."

"I'll stop worrying when he's dead." Chara said.

"Chara, that's no way to go about it." Asgore said. "Obviously I'm not saying you have to get along with him, but—"

"Good." Chara said, interrupting, not in the mood for debate. "Because I never will. Raping and abusing someone tends to do that to a relationship. Funny thing was I never liked him. Literally the only good that that he brought into my life is the little girl sleeping up in my room upstairs and there's no way in hell he's gonna take that from me. I'll run him through with a kitchen knife first."

"I wouldn't be so violent with it." Asgore said. "It could go badly."

"Fuck him." Chara sipped her hot chocolate. "I'm done with the subject. Now, is mom doin' alright?"

"She's well." Asgore said. "Missing you and Anya, but she's doing well."

"Good." Chara said. "you know, you two do well for a divorced couple. You two closet sexing?"

"No." Asgore said. "And, if we were, we wouldn't tell you."

"You've thought about it, no?" Muffet smirked.

"We both have." Asgore muttered.

"I freaking knew it!" Chara smirked. "So, tell me the deets, old man."

"And here I thought you were defying stereotypes and society." Asgore chuckled.

"I'm a butch lesbian who rides a motorcycle and wears a leather jacket and has a streak in her hair and dyed bangs." Chara said, pointing to the red streak and white bangs she had recently gotten. "Not really upsetting stereotypes here."

"True." Asgore chuckled more. "well, I guess you do well. You are my daughter after all."

"Preeeety sure I was with mom more." Chara smirked, sipping hot chocolate. "You know, memories and all from here."

"Of course." Asgore said. "But, I taught you more."

"You did." Chara said. "Still can't cook, but I can pop a wheelie on my bike."

"you drive like la Diable." Muffet giggled, kissing her cheek.

"Damn straight." Chara grinned. "So, old man, when are you headin' to see her? Cuz, when you do, we're gonna have a go-out movie night."

"Without your old man?" Asgore tried to look pouty, but his large form and face prevented any effectiveness.

"Well, yeah." Chara said. "You ain't here to watch Anya when we go, so we'll find her something to watch with us."

"It's gonna be great." Undyne grinned. "I hear that new movie for that anime Alphys recommended us is out."

"sounds good." Chara said.

"Well, I hope you girls have fun." Asgore said. "I'll try not to have too much fun with your mother, Chara. But, no promises."

"Don't lie to me, old man." Chara smirked, sipping more cocoa.

"Yeah, yeah." Asgore rolled his eyes. "Jeez, it's late. I should be getting to bed. Goodnight you three."

"We should get to bed too." Undyne said. "I'm tired."

"Me too." The other girls said. They waved at each other, heading to their respective rooms. When Chara reached hers, she realized Anya wasn't in there. She looked in Muffet's room to see the French woman curled up with her.

Chara smirked and returned to her own room, falling asleep peacefully, thinking of her daughter.

* * *

Some dark secrets mentioned, but an otherwise positive note. Though, I wonder what is going to happen with Frisk and Alphys. that can't be good for them or their girlfriends. Well, we'll find out soon.


	14. The Fracture Widens

Chapter Thirteen: The Fracture Widens

Chara and Anya waved as Asgore drove off in his car, heading to see Toriel.

"you know" Undyne sipped coffee behind them. "I've been meaning to ask this, but why does she let your uncle in her house? I mean, I'd shoot the guy if I saw him within fifty feet of my house."

"Well, the court decided that if his two brothers were with him, then she couldn't turn him away." Chara said, sending Anya to go play for a minute. "I guess it's okay since they're basically his parole officers. Gaster certainly keeps him somewhat in line… I like him. His other brother has no idea that any of this went down. He's a little slow… maybe the 'r' word, but I never asked out of courtesy, but he's really innocent and sweet. Really likes spaghetti. He'd get along with Anya, but I'm sure as heck not letting her near 'em."

"Makes sense." Undyne said. "Cuz I know your mom would tear his a—er, I mean butt, apart if she saw him."

"Oh, she about did." Chara chuckled, eating a chocolate bar. "It was pretty awesome. But, Gaster reminded her of consequences of it."

"What if you see him?" Undyne asked.

"I'll either run like heck or kill him." Chara said. "Depends on if Anya's with me."

"Tough." Undyne said. "He totally deserves it though, for what he did. But, why did the courts decide that?"

"Because mom's late sister pleaded for it." Chara growled. "I mean, I didn't like her mostly because she was always full of some intoxication, but that really sealed it for me."

"What happened to her?" Undyne asked.

"She died." Chara said. "A week after Anya was born, ironically… she truly realized what he'd done at that point, though, I guess since we didn't see her much after I found out I was pregnant, it really wasn't her fault… she sent a letter of apology and even came in person, sober, to deliver it. I actually gained respect for her."

"I'll bet." Undyne said. "Say, where's Muff?"

"Unconscious on her bed." Chara said. "I think she had too much to drink."

"I think I did too." Undyne said. "I kinda got a headache."

"That was from you falling off the bed." Chara said.

"Oh." Undyne said. "So, did Frisk text you back?"

"No." Chara said. "But, it is only ten in the morning. In the year I've been dating her, I've never known her to be a morning person."

"I still can't believe it's been a year." Undyne said. "I mean, Muffet sure took her time with the warning. But, darn, I mean, it feels like a lot less."

"Well, she didn't have to." Chara chuckled. "It occurred to her then. I guess she didn't bother since she figured I'd given Frisk the 'you hurt my kid, they never find your body' speech, but I dunno. She always was slow."

"Slow to make out, you mean." Muffet smirked. "One session was twenty minutes with you. Surprised you didn't do… well, you know."

"You can say it." Chara said. "I'm not scared of the words themselves… oh, right, Anya could hear. Yeah, Muffet always respected my boundaries. I guess she knew it would never happen anyway… I just hope Frisk will be okay with that for the rest of our lives… or at the very least that she'd talk to me about her frustrations."

"Well, she's a good kid." Undyne said. "Plus, Alphys wouldn't let her cheat on you."

"True." Chara said, sighing. "It's a dub trade off. I wouldn't be terrified of it if that hadn't happened, but I also wouldn't have Anya. I''ll take my current setup if you ask me. I'd never wish away my daughter."

"You're better than most women." Undyne chuckled, the two clinking their mugs together.

 _With Frisk and Alphys—three hours later_

The two woke up with headaches, looking at the clock. Both were naked under the covers, seeing the clock read 1:15 PM.

"Crap." Frisk moaned. "It's after one."

"That was wonderful, though." Alphys hissed as she covered her ears.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "I want to do it again."

"I feel bad though." Alphys said. "I feel like I betrayed Undyne."

"Chara won't have sex with me." Frisk said. "So, I hope Undyne doesn't care. I… I'm gonna tell her when she gets back."

"Okay." Frisk groaned. "I'm not gonna tell Chara though."

"Is she one of those girls that wants to save it for marriage?" Alphys asked.

"She's already got a blood daughter." Frisk said. "But, she never told me why to either of those things. She just avoided the subject."

"Well, I don't want to do this again until Undyne says it's okay." Alphys said.

"Fine, fine." Frisk said, hissing.

"You have to tell Chara." Alphys warned her friend.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Frisk said. "But, you won't tell her, will you?"

"I think Undyne would even if I didn't." Alphys said.

"I think you should let me handle Chara." Frisk said. "Also, I went over to her mom's house the other day and there were those weird guys there."

"Who were they?" Alphys asked.

"Relatives of Toriel's sister, I think." Frisk said as the headache lessened to tolerable. "One was like a child in a man's body with his innocence and one was a smart guy, almost like a doctor or scientist. But, the third was the creepiest."

"what was he like?" Alphys asked.

"I dunno." Frisk said. "But, when Chara's name came up, he sorta got this weird look and Toriel glared at him."

"What do you think it means?" Alphys asked.

"I don't know." Frisk shook her head gently so as not to aggravate her headache. "But, he clearly has some bad history with Chara. Maybe it has to do with Anya."

"What could it have to do with Anya?" Alphys asked. "Chara told you she was a pure lesbian."

"That just leads to a deeper mystery." Frisk said. "I'll figure it out later. We need to get to work."

"Yeah." Alphys said. The two carefully got up and headed out the door to Alphys' car to go to their job.

* * *

It seems this situation with Frisk may get worse before it gets better... well, we'll all see won't we?


	15. The Moment a Heart Shatters

Chapter Fourteen: The Moment That A Heart Shatters

"Alright, Anya, are you all packed?" Chara asked, sitting at the table, watching Anya walk into the room.

Anya nodded, holding up her bag.

"I hope you stop by later under less strenuous circumstances, Chara." Asgore kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Chara said. "People around here still don't like me. Miss McGready gave me another of her patented nasty looks."

"Well, she doesn't like any of our family." Asgore chuckled.

"Doesn't help she hates that I'm also gay." Chara muttered.

"True." Asgore said. "But, she is of an older generation."

"She called the cops on me and Muffet a long time ago." Chara said. "We weren't even doing anything."

"I know." Asgore sighed. "She's actually gotten over that aspect of herself."

"Well, either way, I know I'm not gonna be seein' her around much longer." Chara chuckled.

"Why?" Asgore asked.

"Cuz she's on her way out." Chara said. "That woman is what, ninety?"

"Yeah." Asgore said. "Well, I'm sure it'll be fine if you just act casual. Where are the others?"

"Sleeping." Chara said. "Muffet's ridin' with me and Undyne is gonna head back behind us."

"Alright." Asgore said. "I'll definitely be there around Thanksgiving."

"Wouldn't be the same without you, dad." Chara smiled, sipping her coffee as Asgore hugged her.

"Thanks, Chara." Asgore said. "You know that means a lot to me."

"Yep." Chara said. "That's why I said it. So, how's about one more pie for old time's sake?"

"Alright." Asgore chuckled, pulling one out of the fridge. "I know how you three used to like peanut butter pies, so I made one myself."

"Sweet." Chara said. "Thanks, dad. I'll just let Undyne take this with her when she leaves. Can't exactly carry it on a motor cycle."

"I understand." Asgore chuckled. "Be safe."

"I will." Chara said. "You be safe too."

"I will." Asgore pat her on the head. "And, you make sure little Anya grows up big and strong like her grampa."

"But, with less flab." Chara poked Asgore's stomach chuckling.

"Well, your mother didn't mind a little flab." Asgore smirked at Chara.

"That's not a conversation we're gonna have right now." Chara cleared her throat.

"Right." Asgore said. "Well, I'll see you later."

"You to, dad." Chara said, walking out with Anya, heading to the garage where her motorcycle was kept. She stretched her back, getting the kinks out as she set Anya in the front and climbed on behind her. She revved up the engine and laughed as Muffet came running down, pulling on her shirt as she jumped on behind Chara. Chara waited for her to get a good grip and raced off toward Ebbot.

 _Later_

Chara and the rest arrived back at Toriel's house at noon the next day, Chara heading over to where Toriel was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.

"I want the comics." Chara said, causing her mother to almost jump off her chair.

"Chara Sotura Dreemurr!" Toriel scolded her smirking daughter. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, I'm back from dad's." Chara said.

"And, I'm glad." Toriel hugged her, squeezing her tightly. "I'm so sorry this happened."

"Mom, it ain't your fault." Chara said. "Don't treat it like it is. Just hug your granddaughter goodnight. It's been a long ride and she's tired. She doesn't have school tomorrow, so she can sleep in for the rest of the day, but she's gotta get to bed."

"I see." Toriel hugged Anya, who softly nuzzled her, falling asleep. "you know, she could stay here tonight."

"Alright." Chara said, shrugging. "She can sleep on the couch since she hasn't had a bath yet."

"It's okay." Toriel said. "I'll keep her nice and comfy."

"Good." Chara said. "Well, I'm goin' over to Frisk's."

"Why?" Toriel asked.

"Well, this." Chara said, pulling out the box and showing her the ring.

"Chara, what… oh my goodness!" Toriel hugged Chara close, actually shedding tears. "I can't believe it. My little girl is growing up so much. If only your brother could see this."

"He'd be jealous his little sister was gettin' married first." Chara chuckled. "Then, he'd complain and mope and finally get around to congratulating me."

"Oh, you two weren't that far apart." Toriel chuckled. "You were only ten hours younger than him."

"And, he never let it go." Chara laughed. "But, he would always lose when we fought."

"True." Toriel said. "I don't know many fights I broke up, but I sure broke up a lot. But, afterwards, you'd always hug and make up."

"Yeah." Chara sighed. "Well, I better get goin' before I cry again. Already did it once at dad's place. Don't need to do it again."

"Alright, dear." Toriel pat her on the back. "Good luck."

"Thanks, mom." Chara smirked, heading off to her motorcycle, taking Muffet home before she headed over to Frisk's place.

Inside, she saw Metta and Shy sitting at the table and sipping coffee.

"Hello, Chara, dear." Metta waved. "So good to see you again."

"Hey, Metta." Chara said. "Hey, Shy. Say, can I ask you guys something?"

"what?" the two looked at Chara as she brought out the ring, showing it to them.

"I" Chara took a deep breath. "I want to ask Frisk to marry me."

"Oh my god." Metta said. "Well, I say yes. You're a good girl, especially taking care of your daughter like that, especially considering the circumstances of her conception."

"What do you know about that?" Chara narrowed her eyes, suspicious.

"Well, Frisk told me you didn't like men period and Anya was your blood daughter, so we simply wondered if it was a negative case." Shy said.

"My uncle's a bastard that's gonna burn in the lowest circle, let's put it that way." Chara said. "But, if either of you ever lets Anya find out, they'll never find your bodies."

"Fair enough." Metta said. "Well, Frisk is in her room. Go have your fun."

"Thanks." Chara said, walking to where Frisk's room was. She knocked on the door, hearing no response. Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the door, only to see Frisk and Alphys, both completely distracted in their action of feeling each other's bodies, using their fingers to… do things.

Chara felt her heart rate accelerating, more out of traumatic fear than embarrassment, sadness clouding her features as she stumbled backwards, making a clatter.

"what?!" Frisk and Alphys jolted. "Ch-Chara!"

Chara said nothing, rushing out as fast as she could.

"Chara, where are you going?" Metta asked as Chara ran past, tears falling from her face as she accidentally dropped the ring box in her haste.

"Chara, what were you doing here?!" Frisk shouted, running out, trying to put on a robe.

"Frisk…" Metta asked. "What were you doing just now?"

"I was… I was…" Frisk said, biting her lip. "Look… I think I have a problem… but, why was Chara here?"

"Uh, well" Metta said, picking up the ring box and handing it to her. Frisk opened it, gasping as she looked where Chara was, running back to her room and running back with some clothes on, rushing out the door and too her car.

* * *

Oh no. What's gonna happen next? Will the two reconcile? Or, will this story get far worse before it gets better? Find out soon.

Oh, and if you wanna see the larger version of the new title pic, it's on my deviantart account under the same name as this one.


	16. Panic

Chapter Fifteen: Panic

Chara drove her motorcycle back to her apartment, violently trembling the entire way, trying to forget what she'd seen. Upon arriving at her apartment, she stumbled to her bathroom, violently emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet, silently thanking whatever powers that be that Toriel had decided to let Anya sleep at her house. After her stomach was empty, Chara curled up in a ball, trembling as dark thoughts entered her mind.

" _Just let it happen."_ The voice in her head said again as tears streamed down the side of her face. _"Give into that fear, that hatred."_

"N-no." Chara sobbed out. "I-it's not like that… not her."

" _you know she will never accept you like you are."_ The voice said, the biker shuddering as images she'd tried long and hard to forget began to surface back, hitting her like a train.

"I don't care." Chara said, feeling weaker, as if she was losing control of her own body. "I don't care!"

" _That's why she had sex with Alphys."_ The voice said. _"Because you're inferior. Your uncle was right. You're just a worthless piece of shit."_

The fear she'd felt from _that_ moment came rushing back. Even though she was sitting curled up, the world began to spin. She began to hyperventilate, her heart racing faster than almost any other point of her life.

The room's temperature dropped by about fifteen degrees… or that's what it felt like to Chara as she began to shudder from her chills, her body becoming drenched in sweat.

"Chara?" Muffet's voice came as the French woman had let her in with her key. Chara barely heard her, struggling to stand and regain control of her body.

Muffet heard the sound of someone collapsing, rushing into the bathroom, seeing Chara blacked out, curled into a ball and still trembling a little, tear stains on her face. She felt her heart, which was still racing.

"Chara!" Muffet pulled out her phone, dialing Toriel.

"Muffet?" Toriel asked. "What is it? You usually just show up."

"it's Mon Cherie!" Muffet yelled, putting her hand on Chara's forehead. "I zhink she had a panic attack! It was pretty bad zhis time!"

"What?!" Toriel exclaimed. "How can you tell?!"

"She vomited in the toilet and zhere are zhigns of her usual symptoms and her heart rate ees throu zee roof!" Muffet said. "Take Anya and get her to zee hospital. I'll call zee ambulance and let zhem take her."

"Right!" Toriel said, nodding as she hung up the phone. Muffet hit the 911 speed dial on her phone, getting immediate connection to them.

 _Thirty minutes later_

After loading up the unconscious Chara onto the ambulance and giving her an oxygen mask and a sedative, the nurses asked Muffet several questions as they arrived at the hospital.

"I don't know how it happened." Muffet said. "I just got zhere when she collapsed. It was worse than most of zee others. She's usually not blacked out zhis long."

"well, it was probably a much stronger episode this time." The nurse said. "Perhaps she experienced some trauma. Does she have history of phobias?"

"She has genophobia." Muffet said. "It developed within zee last five or six years. That's usually vhat causes her attacks, but it takes a strong trigger for a real attack. I don't know vhat she saw, but it was pretty bad."

"Well, she'll most likely need to stay overnight." The other nurse present said. "Just to make sure she doesn't have another episode and can recover from this one. Does she have any relatives nearby?"

"Her mother and daughter." Muffet said. "They're on their way now."

"Alright." The nurse said. "Well, we'll take her from here."

 _Later_

"Muffet, where's Chara!?" Toriel exclaimed, arriving at the entrance, holding a very scared Anya.

"She's in Room 201X. Ironic, since zhat's zee year she vas born." Muffet said, leading them to the room Chara was in, showing the biker, sleeping peacefully under the effects of the sedative.

"Oh, my poor baby." Toriel ran her fingers across Chara's forehead, Anya climbing up next to her, snuggling in as she sat next to her mother, holding her arm.

"Vait, vee didn't call Frisk!" Muffet exclaimed, pulling out her phone and dialing her.

"Hello?" Frisk picked up, sounding urgent. "Muffet, what is it? I gotta find Chara! There's… some things I gotta tell her… personal things."

"Frisk, she's at zee hospital." Muffet said. "Zhe had a panic attack."

"Oh… oh god!" Frisk said. "I… oh god… I'll be right there."

"Alright." Muffet said, hanging up.

"Is she coming soon?" Toriel asked.

"She was already looking for Chara." Muffet said. "She said she had somezhing personal to tell her… what was Chara doing before she went back to her place?"

"She went to Frisk's house." Toriel said. "Why?"

"Because perhaps the panic attack is connected to Frisk." Muffet said. "I don't know how, but I zhink we should talk vith Frisk after she sees Chara."

"Okay." Toriel said. "We'll leave Anya with Chara. We should go get something from the cafeteria… I… I don't think I can bear to watch right now. I just can't bear to watch her like this… so helpless. It's like I can't do anything."

"I understand." Muffet said. "I called Undyne and she said she can't get over here right now, but as soon as she has her lunch break in about an hour, she'll be here."

"Should we wait for Frisk?" Toriel asked.

"I zhink so." Muffet said. "Zhat would let us possibly ask her questions and get her to Chara."

"Alright." Toriel said.

 _Twenty minutes later_

Frisk ran into the hospital, finding Toriel and Muffet.

"Where's Chara!?" She exclaimed.

"Zhe is in Room 201X." Muffet said. "But, zhere's zhome zhings we want to know first."

"Look, anything you want to ask me, it can wait until after I see Chara." Frisk said.

"Fair enough." Toriel said. "You go on ahead. We're going to wait for Undyne."

"Alright." Frisk said, nodding as she went to Chara's room.

The cosplayer walked in to see the small form of Anya curled up on Chara, who was sleeping peacefully.

Frisk stood over Chara, feeling the tears come to her eyes as she took Chara's hand in her own, squeezing it.

"Oh god, Chara, I'm so sorry." She sobbed, leaning over Chara. "This is all my fault, I just know. I knew I had no restraint and I never even talked to you about it. Now, I may have caused you to have a panic attack. I'm so, so sorry"

"F-Frisk?" Chara mumbled, her eyes opening a little as she blinked. "What are you… where am I?"

"Chara!" Frisk jumped back a little, regaining her composure and taking Chara's hand. "You're in the hospital. You had a panic attack."

"Oh." Chara said. "I saw… something… I forgot what it was… that's what usually happens with these things. My mind just blanks them out. Don't try to remind me because I may have another one."

"Okay." Frisk nodded. "But… I've got a problem of my own… I have to get this off my chest, even if you'll hate me."

"Okay…" Chara said.

"Well" Frisk said. "I have an overactive sex drive."

"Frisk, we've been over this." Chara muttered, still not fully awake. "I can't do it."

"That's the problem." Frisk said. "I… I had it with Alphys… as an outlet. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd get mad or hate me, but now this has happened. I… I can't help myself, Chara. Every time I get the slightest thought of it, I can't control myself. I-I'm sorry."

Frisk began to sob once again. A pair of arms weakly moved themselves around her, holding her. Frisk looked to see Chara's arms holding her.

"Look" Chara said. "I don't hate you. I just… I can't do this with you anymore, Frisk."

"What?" Frisk asked.

"I can't give you what you want." Chara said. "I'll never be able to give you what you want: a truly sexual partner. I just… I can't. I'm sorry. I don't know how Undyne feels about you and Alphys doing it, but I cannot be that person for you. I… I can't do it. So… I'm putting an end to our relationship."

"wh-what?" Frisk asked.

"I'm breaking us up." Chara said in a near whisper. "I can't give you what you want, so you should find someone who can. Please don't be upset."

"Chara, I don't care if you can't give me sex." Frisk said. "I love you Chara. I know it sounds twisted, but I used Alphys as an outlet so I wouldn't have to ask you."

"I love you too, Frisk." Chara said. "Which is why I'm telling you to find someone who'll give you the whole deal, love, sex and all."

"Chara, please don't do this." Frisk begged. "I haven't felt this way around anyone, even Alphys. You make me complete, even if you don't satisfy my sexual desires. I want you and only you."

"How about we talk about this later?" Chara said, her arms dropping off of Frisk. "I'm kinda tired. If you wanna stay, I won't stop ya, but I'm gonna sleep. Goodnight."

Chara closed her eyes, drifting off once again, leaving Frisk to just sit there, and stare at her, tears falling down her face.

* * *

What's going to happen with their relationship? Will it end there? Or, will it continue? Find out soon.


	17. Stories That Must Be Told

Chapter Sixteen: Stories That Must Be Told

Toriel and Muffet peeked in on Chara to see the scene of her and Anya sleeping with Frisk sobbing.

"Frisk, what happened?" Toriel asked, Muffet standing next to her.

Frisk bawled out as the whole story spilled out, from her getting too drunk with Alphys to unintentionally being the cause of Chara's panic attack. Toriel and Muffet were shocked, neither knowing what to do as Frisk looked at the with tear filled eyes. Muffet's expression conveyed more anger than Toriel's, but it was natural to assume that Toriel was angry as well.

"How could you do zhat to Mon Cherie!?" Muffet demanded, grabbing her by her shirt. "you zelfish, ignorant bitch!"

"I-I'm sorry." Frisk hiccupped out through her tears. "I didn't w-want it to come to this I swear."

"Frisk" Toriel said. "It would be best… if you didn't see my daughter again."

"Wh-what?" Frisk gasped.

"You heard me." Toriel said. "Please leave."

"I… I…" Frisk said, sobbing as she ran out of the room. Toriel and Muffet looked at Chara, sighing as they looked at her. After about ten minutes, they left her alone, closing the door.

Anya woke up, nuzzling up to Chara, the action of doing so waking the biker up. She looked down at her daughter, holding her weakly close.

"M…mommy" came the soft whisper barely audible to Chara. Chara froze, her eyes wide and her jaw dropping as she looked down at her four year old daughter, pulling her closer as she held her, tears beginning to flow as she kissed her.

"I'm right here, baby." She said. "I'm right here. Mama's right here."

Anya smiled wide, hugging Chara close.

"Once I get out of here, how about we get some ice cream?" Chara asked her. Anya nodded ecstatically. Chara looked to where Frisk was, noticing she wasn't there.

"Guess she took my advice." Chara sighed. "I guess I was hoping too much… Well, I have someone else to hold."

Anya pointed at Chara's clothes, which were on the chair nearby. Chara, still holding Anya, got up, struggling to stand, having just woken up. She walked to the chair, taking her clothes and setting Anya down.

"Now, no peeking." She said. "Mama's gotta change her clothes so we can leave, alright?"

Anya nodded, covering her eyes with her tiny hands. Chara took off the hospital gown, putting her previous clothes on, smelling the sweat from the previous day.

"Yeesh." She wrinkled her nose. "I should have assumed they'd smell bad after sitting there for a day… oh well, I'll shower at home. You can look now, Anya."

Anya looked at her, hugging her. Chara picked her up, walking out. On the way down the hall, she saw Toriel and Muffet, who both gasped, running over to her.

"Chara!" Toriel said, hugging her, Muffet latching on as well. "You're alright!"

"Yep." Chara said. "And, I'm leavin'. Where's my ride?"

"I'll take you." Muffet said. "But vee have to alert zee doctor."

"Laaaaame." Chara groaned. "I just wanna go home and eat. I'm hungry and hospital food sucks. I know it hasn't changed since I was here to have Anya."

"It's not that bad." Muffet said.

"Yes it is." Chara said. "I'm going to go eat at home. You two can join if you want. I should probably go give Frisk her apartment keys."

"I'll do it." Toriel said. "I don't want her seeing you… why do you have her keys?"

"She gave me a set so she wouldn't have to keep letting me in." Chara said. "And, what do you mean you don't want me seeing her?"

Toriel told Chara all that Frisk had told them, obviously omitting the non-kid-friendly details.

"So?" Chara shrugged. "I really don't see the problem. I mean, it's not like they were actually dating. Plus, she told me all of this anyway. They used to date, so obviously those feelings are still there somewhere. You and I both know I'm not gonna do it. So, I don't see the problem. Also, that's my call. I live in my own house and I'm an adult. Besides, she passed all my tests."

"You're just like your brother." Toriel sighed. "Whatever, it's your call. And, also, your only test is that Anya likes her."

"So?" Chara asked. "That's all that matters to me. Now, let's go. I'm hungry and I need a shower."

She carried Anya to Muffet's car, the French girl driving them home. After she left, Chara and Anya took a bath, sinking under the bubbles as they relaxed before washing.

After they exited the bathtub and got all wrapped up in their bathrobes, they sat on the couch and watched a movie before Chara got Anya's riding outfit out so she could put her own on.

After they'd dressed, Chara rode her bike out to Frisk's place, opening the door with her key, looking around to see the place was dark save Frisk and Alphys' room. Setting Anya on the couch, Chara knocked on the door loudly, listening at the door. Not hearing anything that might cause her to have another incident, she opened the door to see Frisk curled in a ball and crying.

"Frisk, you okay?" Chara asked. "Look, I'm here to return your keys. Are you okay?"

"Ch-Chara?" Frisk asked. "But… but, I thought—"

"My call." Chara said, sitting on the bed next to her. "But, listen, it's alright. Look, I think we need to take a break from this whole 'dating' thing and figure out where we stand on things."

"I-I saw the ring, Chara." Frisk said, looking at the ground. "I know why you came yesterday… wait why are you out of the hospital?"

"I only had a panic attack, not a heart attack." Chara shrugged. "I just needed to rest overnight. I, uh, kinda overreacted a bit."

"You caught me committing a scandal in our relationship." Frisk said. "Overreacting is not the correct term. You reacted fine."

"Not really." Chara said. "I shouldn't have panicked like that… I just can't help it."

"I can't help what I do either." Frisk said. "I… I'm sorry, Chara."

"It's fine." Chara said. "You know, I don't care that you did it. I just can't stand seeing it… it has nothing to do with you… I just can't see it."

"Why is that?" Frisk asked.

Chara looked at the door, closing it.

"I'll tell you." She said. "But, if you breathe a word of this to Anya, they'll never find your body. I don't care how much you mean to me, Anya means way more."

"Understandable." Frisk nodded.

"I was raped." Chara said bluntly. Frisk's face turned to one of shock and horror.

"Why are you so surprised?" Chara asked. "I mean, I told you I was never into guys, right?"

"I figured you just didn't want to talk about her father because he was dead." Frisk said.

"The only relative of mine that's dead is my brother." Chara said. "Well, and my mother's sister, but I've only met her like three times, so that's not the same."

"But, still." Frisk said. "I wouldn't have thought rape. I'd have assumed you had taken in a child."

"Well, I did." Chara said. "After she came outta me. But, that's beside the point… the point is, one of my uncles was a bastard and he really didn't like me… so, he would often hit me, cut me and such. He made me swear never to tell my parents or he'd do worse."

"Was it that guy that was staying with your mom while you were gone?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah." Chara said. "Well, anyways, one day when I was eighteen, he just decides to go a step further. So, he tied me to a bed, gagged me with a sock and… well, I'm sure you know how it works… I was never so terrified before. The only time I was more terrified was when Anya's health dropped when she was a month old. But, you can tell what happened there. But, back to the story… after he… you know… he just left me there, covered in my own tears and his… stuff. I was left tied to that bed for two days, unable to utter more than a heavily muffled sound. His brother, the scientist found me and let me go, checking me over for injuries. He told me it would be best if I tried to forget what had happened. He was trying to prevent me from suffering further."

"That's…" Frisk said.

"I know." Chara said. "So, a few weeks later I started getting bad morning sickness. Turns out, I was pregnant. I was distraught and tried to hide it. Well, my brother, who was still alive at the time, helped me and convinced me not to get an abortion. I… I'm glad he did. I'd never be the same if it wasn't for Anya. But one thing he told me was 'your child isn't the cause of all your problems, so don't take it out on them. Either let someone else provide them with love and care you're too scared to try to give or shelter them yourself, but don't let them suffer because of someone else'. I never forgot that. He… he died two weeks later in a terrible wreck driving to our hometown, where I went to see my dad while that monster stayed with my mom. I was so distraught I almost had a miscarriage. I even considered giving Anya up when she was born, up until that point. But, once I looked into those pretty eyes and saw that face, I just couldn't give her up. She's… she's the best thing that ever happened to me… uh, sorry, Frisk."

"It's fine." Frisk chuckled. "She's your baby you gave birth to and raise. I'm just a girl you met on a dating site and dated for a year or so. I'm not offended at taking second place to her."

"Okay." Chara shrugged. "So long as you're okay with it. But, back to the story… from that incident with my uncle, I developed a phobia known by three names: genophobia, coitophobia, and erotiphobia. All three basically mean the same thing: fear of intercourse or sex."

"So, that's why you had your panic attack." Frisk said. "It wasn't seeing us, it was what we were doing."

"Yeah." Chara said. "Like I said, I don't care if she's your outlet as long as Undyne's fine with it. I mean, you didn't take her on dates or nothing, did you?"

"No." Frisk said. "We just had sex. But… I didn't feel guilty and I blamed you for part of it."

"Well, it was my fault." Chara said. "I can't see sex or even hear about it in some cases."

"Seems I don't need to worry about your internet history." Frisk smirked.

"I need to worry about yours, you fetishist." Chara chuckled. "You are one kinky woman."

"Let's just say I like a lot of latex and rope in my day." Frisk chuckled. "That bothers you, doesn't it?"

"As long as you don't ask me to join or I don't see it, I don't care." Chara said. "Sex doesn't define a relationship for me. The feelings the couple has for one another drives it. I love you, which is why I think you're my match. It has nothing to do with a sexual attraction. I don't even have a sex drive."

"That makes me curious." Frisk said. "What did you and Muffet do while you dated?"

"Made out intensely." Chara said. "That was as far as we went. She has a deep respect for boundaries, despite her personality. I don't know anyone I can trust more than her. I mean, I trust Undyne almost as much, but Muffet is my closest friend… don't tell Undyne I said that."

"Deal." Frisk let out a small giggle. She then held up the ring box Chara had dropped. "I don't suppose you want this back, do you?"

"I'll hold onto this for when we decide how we're gonna go." Chara said, pocketing it. "So, now that I've given my story, how about yours?"

"Mine?" Frisk asked, confused.

"Yeah." Chara said. "You know, your crazy sex drive. Is there a story behind it?"

"Not really." Frisk said. "I guess I've always been like it. I dunno, it gets fuzzy prior to my tenth birthday, but I can assume that I've always been like this."

"I see." Chara said. "Well, I think I can help with that."

"Wh-what?" Frisk asked, confused.

"Not like that." Chara said. "I know someone who's helped me out a lot with my own psychological issues. He could probably help you too."

"O-okay." Frisk nodded. "Can we see him today?"

"Sure." Chara said. "Let's go."

The two women headed out of the room, Chara picking up Anya as they got on Chara's motorcycle and roared off down the street.

* * *

Who could this mysterious person be that Chara's taking Frisk to? And, what will happen in their relationship? Find out soon.


	18. Therapy

Chapter Seventeen: Therapy

"So, is this the place?" Frisk asked Chara, who had pulled her motorcycle up to what looked like an apartment building.

"Yep." Chara said. "This here is the building where he works. Wanna go in now?"

"I guess?" Frisk said. "So, what's Anya doing with us?"

"Well, she's gonna play with a friend who is with him." Chara said. She led Frisk up the stairs to the second floor to a door that had a sign read "Dr. Tobias J. Fox: Psychiatrist".

"You brought me to a shrink?" Frisk asked.

"Well, I see him too, so you're alright." Chara said. "Just don't be insulting and this will go well."

"Okay." Frisk said as Chara knocked on the door. It opened, a girl of about five years jumping on Chara.

"Hoi!" She exclaimed happily. "Am Temmie! Yoos hyoomins!"

"Yep." Chara pat her. "Why don't you play with Anya while Frisk and I talk with your uncle, alright?"

"Me play wit hyoomin!" the girl jumped on Anya, who held her surprisingly well.

"That's Temmie." Chara chuckled, watching the two children head down the hall. "She's Toby's niece. His brother Bob's kid, actually. Bob's wife, also named Temmie, runs a shop nearby. We could head there afterwards if you want."

"Uh, alright." Frisk said. "I… I don't understand though… why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I love you." Chara said. "We're taking a break to figure out where we stand, but my feelings haven't changed. We just gotta figure out if we're supposed to be. But this'll help with your little problem."

"Oh." Frisk said. "Well, let's go in."

The two women entered the office, seeing the stereotypical psychiatrist's chair and long couch. Sitting at the large desk on the other side of the room was a man who had white hair and black eyes. He seemed to be reading the paper, not noticing the two of them as they entered.

Chara cleared her throat, the man looking up.

"Oh, Chara." He said, standing up. "I didn't hear you come in. Please, have a seat. Who is this woman, if I may ask?"

"This is Frisk." Chara said. "She's the patient for today."

"I don't follow." The man, Tobias, said. Chara explained the situation, Tobias nodding in understanding as he moved over to the chair, instructing Frisk to sit on the couch.

"So, Frisk" he began. "Tell me what your condition is. What does it make you do?"

"Well, ever since I can remember, I've always had a sex drive that was pretty strong." Frisk said. "I just… can't control it. I don't know why."

"Well, is it for a specific person or in general?" Tobias asked her. Frisk noticed his voice was one of deep understanding.

"In general." Frisk said. "But, only for women and it can usually be satisfied by my best friend, Alphys."

"So, then, what is the actual problem?" Tobias asked. "If that is it, you don't seem to need my help."

"Well, I want to know why I'm like this." Frisk said. "And, to know how to prevent something like yesterday from happening again."

"What happened yesterday?" Tobias asked.

"Chara walked in on me and Alphys and had a panic attack." Frisk said. "I was concerned she'd be upset about the sex, since we're dating and all, but she was just afraid."

"Ah, she told you of her condition." Tobias said. "Poor soul. Took months to open up to me."

"I'm right here you know." Chara looked at them with a smirk.

"I know, that's why I said it." Tobias quipped. "But, back to you, Frisk. This overcharged sex drive is uncommon, yes, but not damaging to your normal activities to the point of inability to function."

"Huh?" Frisk asked, confused.

"Have you ever heard of the term nymphomania?" Tobias asked the cosplayer.

"Yeah." Frisk said. "But… wait, are you saying I'm—"

"I would say you have it." Tobias nodded. "However, it is not cripplingly severe. You can avoid most of the harsher characteristics and would only need a vent if a strong sexual trigger appears, such as your physical attraction to Chara and her rejection of sex. That would cause you to need a vent, in which your friend had played."

"My attraction is more than physical." Frisk stated.

"Yes, but it is the physical attraction that is the sexual attraction." Tobias said. "Your physical attraction is different than Chara's due to the fact that Chara has no desire to engage in intercourse. However, you both seem to have similar emotional attraction."

"So, what should I do?" Frisk asked.

"Well, I would say try to resist your urges." Tobias said. "It can be that simple. If your urges are too strong, rely on your friend, but don't make her your first option. You will only make the condition worsen."

"Understood." Frisk nodded. "Is that all?"

"That is all." Tobias said. "We would need to schedule another appointment if we are to continue. Though, this will be more of a counseling session than a psychiatry session. I can only give the previously mentioned advice to you for your condition."

"I understand." Frisk said. "I suppose we will see each other again."

"Perhaps." Tobias said. "Well, Chara I am busy, so I do not have time to chat. I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave."

"You got it, doc." Chara smirked, taking Frisk outside.

"Now" Chara said. "To find my kid and take off. Wanna head to a movie or something?"

"Like a date?" Frisk asked.

"Date with a kid, I guess." Chara shrugged.

"You know, I'm still surprised you chose to stay around me." Frisk sighed.

"Now, don't get all down." Chara said. "It's unbecoming of you. Besides, I've already said I don't care about sex. Truth be told, I never did, but you-know-what sealed the deal on it."

"I see." Frisk said. "How do you feel about… cuddling… naked?"

"That's a pretty random question." Chara chuckled. "Why? You want to?"

"Maybe." Frisk muttered, blushing heavily.

"I don't think I could go full naked." Chara said. "Underwear maybe. I can only sleep nude when I'm by myself and I don't as much ever since Anya got nightmares when she was younger."

"I see." Frisk said. "Well, let's go find her."

"Yeah." Chara said. The two found the two children coloring on the floor with sidewalk chalk.

"Time to go, kiddo." Chara said. "We're gonna go to the movies with Frisk."

Anya nodded, jumping onto Chara, who chuckled as they walked back to the motorcycle.

* * *

Well, it seems like the two are holding a good relationship currently.


	19. Terror from Within

Chapter Eighteen: Terror From Within

"So, you're sure you don't care if she has sex?" Undyne sipped the coffee in the café with Chara.

"Why should I care?" Chara asked. "It doesn't define my relationship. I mean, if you don't care, I don't."

"I ain't gonna have it till she's got a ring on it." Undyne chuckled.

"I know." Chara sipped her hot chocolate. "I remember the vow. Good luck."

"Thanks." Undyne said. "Same to you."

"So, how's work?" Chara asked.

"My boss was kinda pissed I ran out to see you in the hospital." Undyne said. "But, he calmed down once he understood the details."

"That's good." Chara said. "You still on lunch?"

"Yeah." Undyne said. "I'm headin' back in like five, so you'll have to go entertain yourself in your own way."

"I don't have work today." Chara said. "one of the benefits of running my own business."

"To be fair, you're also a mechanic." Undyne chuckled. "That's typically a self-run business."

"True." Chara said, running her fingers through the red and white portions of her hair. "Checkin' off another box of the stereotypical lesbian tropes."

"Well, don't check off too many." Undyne chuckled. "You still gotta get your romance together."

"True." Chara said. "But, I guess we gotta figure out what we are. It'll be worth it in the end."

"Well, be careful." Undyne said. "Your old lady and Muffet are still kinda pissed at her."

"I'm well aware." Chara said. "But, I want to at the very least remain friends. I mean, I still have feelings for her. That's not gonna change."

"You're pretty forgiving for a mother." Undyne chuckled.

"Well, I have to with my kid." Chara smirked. "She's a handful sometimes. Nothin' big, usually, but there's always that one time she throws a fit."

"Ooh, that I'd like to see." Undyne said. "Your perfect kid throwin' a tantrum."

"Oh, she's thrown some big ones." Chara said. "But, those were back when she was like one and I was still learnin' the basics."

"Ah." Undyne said. "Say, when's the next PTA meeting?"

"Next week." Chara said. "Why?"

"Because I think you need someone with you." Undyne said. "You know how you get at those things."

"Well, I am a mother." Chara said.

"Yeah, I know." Undyne said. "And, they clearly know too. Just… let's not start a fight. Alphys sat in on that last one and she wouldn't stop shuddering for a week. Said something about your eyes glowing."

"Oh, you didn't know they do that?" Chara asked. "In the right light, they look like they're glowing. Gives 'em this wicked demonic look too."

"Cooool." Undyne said. "I wanna see that."

"I don't know the exact light conditions." Chara said. "But, I do know that they do glow in a sense."

"Nice." Undyne said. "So, how's about we head over to the movies after wo—Chara?"

Chara's eyes were as big as saucers as her grip on the mug she was holding tightened, the mug cracking as Undyne noticed her skin had gone pale. Her gaze was focused like a laser straight behind her.

Undyne turned to see all three of Chara's uncles entering the shop. Chara's breath hitched and stuttered as she began sweating, doing her best not to have another panic attack from the sight.

"Shit." Undyne said, growling slightly. "Char, let's go. I'll take you home."

However, Chara's uncles had noticed her, Papyrus waving in his own innocent way as Dr. Gaster nodded. Sans gave a smirk that caused Chara to almost fall backwards in her chair in her attempt to put distance between them.

"Chara" Undyne grabbed her to steady her. "It's alright. We're just gonna go and get you your meds. Don't have an anxiety attack. Not here."

Undyne picked up the biker, holding her as she trembled, her gaze focused on Sans as if he was a devil. Several patrons of the café that knew Chara noticed the odd behavior out of the normally strong and confident biker, which caused some murmurs among them. Undyne successfully managed to get Chara to her car, which Chara had ridden in to get there.

Stepping on the gas, Undyne drove away, Chara shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"It's okay, Char." Undyne drove with her left hand, using her right hand to stroke Chara's face. "We'll just get you your meds and you can lay down. It'll be alright."

Chara flinched heavily from the touch at first, eventually realizing who it was, her breathing and movements calming down.

"Let's not tell my mom about this one." Chara said slowly. "I don't need another time she smothers me."

"Got it." Undyne said. "We'll just get your meds and let you rest for a minute."

"Alright." Chara said.

They arrived at Chara's house, Chara heading to her medicine cabinet, taking out her pills prescribed for anxiety. She took her normal dosage, using a glass of water to aid her. Afterwards, she walked into her living room to see Frisk sitting on her couch, catgirl attire on as per usual. Chara jumped a little, not having expected her.

"Oh, uh, hi." Frisk nervously waved. "I brought Anya home. She's tired and my place really isn't a quiet place, what with Metta staying in for a week."

"Yeesh." Chara chuckled. "I thought I knew who closed Anya's door."

"You okay?" Frisk asked. "You're looking a little pale."

"Just had an encounter I'd rather forget." Chara said. "How was Anya?"

"She was an angel." Frisk said. "We went shopping."

"What'd you get?" Chara asked.

"You'll see." Frisk smirked. "I promise you'll love it."

"You said that about that skintight outfit you wore on my last birthday." Chara said.

"Well, I _was_ gonna give you a lapdance, but then your mother came home" Frisk said. "Though, I guess it wouldn't have worked for you anyway. Speaking of which, you got any plans for your birthday?"

"I got a stupid PTA meeting the day before." Chara said. "But, I can take my birthday off so we can go do somethin' fun, just the two of us."

"I thought we weren't dating." Frisk said.

"Doesn't mean we can't hang out alone." Chara chuckled. "So, how's about it?"

"I'm game." Frisk said. "But, we may have to wait until the afternoon."

"Why?" Chara asked.

"You'll see." Frisk said. "you want me there for the PTA meeting?"

"I think I'll take Undyne." Chara said. "No offense, but she's stronger than you."

"What does that matter?" Frisk asked. "Does it get that violent?"

"Maybe." Chara said. "I mean, I guess you could come. I wouldn't mind at all. I'll just tell Undyne to not worry about missing work."

"Okay." Frisk said. "It's a date."

"No, the date would be after the meeting." Chara smirked.

"you know, every time you say we need to 'figure ourselves out', it gets more and more confusing." Frisk said.

"Well" Chara said. "I just meant we needed to spend some time as just being friends and see if we felt any different. We'll figure it out. So, since you're here, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." Frisk said.

Anya walked out of her room at that moment, yawning as she was dressed in pajamas with kitty cat faces on them and she had a cat ear headband in her hair.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cute." Chara picked her up, holding her. "I guess we got another movie guest."

Anya gave a small grin as Chara put in an age appropriate movie, the three sitting back and watching.

* * *

Well, it seems as if Chara and Frisk's relationship is still on a positive note, despite them not being a couple. Good.


	20. A Better Understanding

Chapter Nineteen: A Better Understanding (and an Awkward Awakening)

 _Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in like five months, but the reason is that I just haven't had too many ideas… well, I have a couple and it has to do with rereading a review on the story as I perused the story in my boredom. Okay, there's some stuff I gotta get out of the way before this chapter starts… so, yeah. The first is that the prologue is not gonna happen… or at the very least it's a very, very slim chance. I wrote that before I'd even come up with the backstory for Anya and Chara, and it clearly shows. But, that's what happens when you write a flash forward prologue (though, to be fair, I didn't intend for but like three or so chapters to be in the past at first…). But, that's not really what I wanted to say. The main thing is about the whole 'cheating' thing. I'm sure quite a few reading this story have been surprised at how Chara's taking this and it may seem like I'm downplaying her condition (I swear I'm not; rape is a very serious thing and I tried to make it such in the story and I'm still not done portraying the full effect it's had on her)… but, I must explain a couple of things. I know it's a big deal that Chara's being like this with Frisk when she clearly had her heart broken. However, there's several things that are happening: the first is that Chara doesn't understand her feelings right now; the second is that she and Frisk are most likely not going to get back together… Chara is just trying not to push Frisk away and ruin their relationship altogether. They're still friends solely because Chara is such a forgiving person… that does NOT mean they will become a couple again… I don't know how the story is going to go, but I promise you I've stopped trying to make it tie into the prologue… hell, I probably stopped that halfway through what's already out. But, my point is that I decided to try to fix what oddities I may have caused by how Frisk and Chara are acting… but, to basically say this as spoiler free as I can, they're not a couple and I don't think they're going to be. I am one hundred percent a Charisk fan (OTP), but I didn't want to write it like this… basically, I've been writing this on the fly… yeah, it sounds bad but I can't plan for the life of me. I wrote what I did by how I felt. That's why the story is so odd in how the prologue ties in. But, to clarify, Chara does still care about Frisk. She does make her happy and that is why they're friends. But, it's probably not going to go beyond that. I swear I'm not going to force them back together because I know it will look terrible. If they get back together as a couple (which from the way I see it, probably can't happen unless Chara somehow overcomes her crippling anxiety (which I swear I will not let happen unless it's natural…)), it will be after they've completely patched things up and it truly feels right… Sorry I've been rambling here, but I just wanted to say what I felt about this and I decided to put it before the chapter so I know it will be seen._

Chara woke up with a yawn as she sat up in her bed, stretching. She placed her hand down next to her, feeling someone else's hair. She assumed it was Anya until she felt the familiar feel of…

Chara jumped up with a shout, Frisk jumping up with a shriek, her fake cat ears staying on somehow.

"What the heck are you doing in my bed?!" Chara exclaimed.

"I… have no idea." Frisk said, clutching her beating heart and aching head. "Last thing I remember was taking a shot at Grillby's and then I woke up here… sorry… I have no clue what happened."

"Oh, wait…" Chara said, taking a deep breath. "I forgot I dragged your butt here so you could sleep it off. I didn't give you permission to get in my bed though."

"Sorry, I sleepwalk sometimes." Frisk nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of her head, which soothed the hangover a little. "Though… it's kinda awkward considering, uh, we're exes."

"Ya think?" Chara raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Why did you get in my bed of all things? I put you on the couch."

"I sleepwalk and often times get comfy sleeping with someone else." Frisk blushed a little.

"You better not have groped me in my sleep." Chara said, tossing a pair of jeans at Frisk. "I am certainly not comfortable with that. I'm sure you understand that."

"Yeah." Frisk sighed. "One thing still bothers me though: why do you act like you do around me? It's like we didn't break up six months ago with how you treat me."

"I still like you." Chara shrugged. "I never hated you. I just figured you were better off with someone else. Someone who would give you something I couldn't and wouldn't."

"You know it was never about that for me." Frisk said.

"But, the point is you wanted it." Chara said. "And with my… condition, I could never give you that… I'm sorry."

"Hey, I'm the one that cheated." Frisk groaned a little.

"Is it really cheating if we'd never done it in the first place and your little fling was just for sex?" Chara shrugged. "Yes, but I didn't let it get to me. I was always taught to be a forgiving person. In fact, there's only one person who I could never forgive… I'm sure you already know who I mean."

"Yeah," Frisk said, feeling a mix of sadness and anger. "I do… I'm sorry that happened to you, Chara."

"I got over the initial stuff a long time ago." Chara sat down on her bed, her back to Frisk as she spoke. "The anxiety and suicide stuff I got over by the time Anya was three."

"You never told me that part of the story." Frisk began to put on her pair of jeans tossed to her.

"It didn't really need to be told at the time." Chara said, her eyes watering. "But, the point is, that I frequently contemplated it, especially after As died, but every time I did, I would think of that little life I was responsible for. I would always put down the razor or knife or whatever I had and would chicken out because I just didn't have the guts to make her an orphan who doesn't know her mother… it's the reason I'm so against abortion in general despite having wanted to … I love my daughter with all my heart and I want what's best for her. So… I got help and I managed to be cured of it, thanks to that little angel of mine."

"The one thing I find ironic is that you're a rape victim that is strongly against abortion." Frisk said. "Aren't they the first ones people use when they try to justify it?"

"Pretty much," Chara shrugged. "But, I never let it bother me. I just love my kid."

"Who doesn't have eyes like either of her parents." Frisk said. "Seriously, where did she get those green eyes?"

"Gramma had 'em and her "father" had green eyes but they changed to blue slowly is what I heard. I don't care. The red hair comes from my old man. He used to have hair her color before he got old."

"I see." Frisk said. "But, more on a positive subject that doesn't make both of us get teary eyed, I still think it's weird how we still do solo meals and we're just friends… like, I'm not gonna push it, but it's kinda odd."

"I do that with all my friends." Chara shrugged. "We're not dating, so I'm not trying to impress you or anything."

"Even though you act like the female version of a gentleman?" Frisk asked.

"Well, I'm not gonna be rude." Chara shrugged. "Now, I gotta get ready for a meeting of the stupid PTA."

"Why do you even stay on that?" Frisk asked. "I mean, I sat in on the one before your birthday and they really don't talk about anything important."

"Because I want to make sure they don't do anything that would make things harder for Anya." Chara said. "She's going to go into the first grade soon and I don't want her to not be as capable as the other kids just because she can't speak."

"I get that," Frisk shrugged. "So, you want me to stay in on it?"

"So I don't kill anyone, yes," Chara nodded. "That would be good. Anya's with mom, so I'll grab her afterwards."

"Alright then," Frisk nodded. "You got anything with some alcohol in it? That's the best hangover cure for me."

"I don't have alcohol in my house," Chara said. "You know that and you know why."

"Yeah," Frisk sighed. "You're terrified you'll become a monster or something or hurt Anya."

"Exactly," Chara said. "I'll get you some coffee."

"How?" Frisk asked.

"Black," Chara said. "The way to cure a hangover."

"That's not what my driver's ed class taught me," Frisk said.

"Well, it doesn't hurt," Chara said. "Now, let's get you all caffeinated up and head off to my meeting. Thankfully, its' before lunch, so we can head to that new chicken place on First Street."

"Why don't we ever go to the one on Third?" Frisk asked. "It's pretty good too."

"I noticed it had an abortion clinic nearby," Chara shrugged. "You know how I feel about the subject."

"Yeah," Frisk chuckled, hissing as she felt the throb in her head spike for a second. "You're like the opposite of how every pro-abortion politician uses rape victims as an example. You're such a cultural norm breaker."

"Well, if I'd have actually gone through with it," Chara looked back at her. "We wouldn't be having this conversation… nor would we have met."

"True," Frisk shrugged. "You are one strange person, Chara Dreemurr. *chuckle* I mean you're the only gay rape victim I've ever seen that is against abortion even in the case of rape and thinks that people are born asexual instead of straight or gay."

"Makes more sense that way," Chara shrugged. "Tired of seeing all those sappy 'I just felt from a young age that I was into the opposite sex' junk I keep reading in those magazines my mom orders on social norms. I mean, I preferred the same sex, but that's because I only had two friends growing up and they liked the same things I did. Hell, if I had a male friend aside from my brother growing up, I might have been straight… or bi… though, if I met a guy who was exactly like my brother, but I wasn't related to him, I'd date him in a heartbeat."

"That sounds so creepy when you say it like that," Frisk giggled.

"Hey, I like my brother's qualities," Chara sighed, looking down at the locket she now held in her hand. "He was a great guy."

"I suppose he was," Frisk said, fully dressed in casual wear now. "From all you've told me about him, he must have been really great."

"Yep," Chara said. "Like I said, the only male I'd ever be into would be one like him… though, I suppose that means I'll only be with women. Well, enough of the sad stuff; let's get to this stupid meeting after we get you some coffee."

"Right," Frisk followed her ex out of the room.

"Oh, and one more thing," Chara said.

"What?" Frisk asked.

"Don't climb into my bed again, you little nympho." Chara flicked her forehead, Frisk hissing in pain.

"Owwww" The small whine emerged from Frisk's mouth, Chara turning and putting on her leather jacket and outfit.

"Serves you right," Chara rolled her eyes. "Now, let's go, Frisk."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Frisk grumbled a little, following Chara to the kitchen.

I wonder what will happen next.

Again, I'm really trying to work on this... this sorta scenario is new to me and I totally understand if some people can see the flaws in how I'm doing it.


	21. PTA Meeting

Chapter Twenty: PTA Meeting

"Man, this is soooo boring," Frisk muttered to Chara. "Can't believe it's been an hour already."

"I know," Chara sighed as the other parents and teachers were discussing something she could care less about. "I only stay in this so that I know they're not trying to eschew giving my daughter the assistance she needs."

"Just don't throw a table this time," Frisk snickered.

"I'll try," Chara smirked as she found the humor in the statement.

"Chara, did you have anything to add?" One of the teachers asked.

"Huh?" Chara asked. "Oh, no, you guys are doing just fine."

"Typical," One of the parents muttered. "No wonder her child needs so much help."

Frisk didn't have time to even speak a word before the biker leapt over the table they were sitting at to deliver a right cross that would have made Muhammad Ali jealous to the jaw of the parent, knocking her flat on her ass. Frisk could see the rage in Chara's eyes as she picked the parent up with one hand, pulling her fist back for another punch.

Frisk grabbed Chara's arm, shaking her head no when the biker looked back at her.

"It's not worth it," Frisk said. "It won't prove anything."

Chara sighed, dropping the parent.

"Don't talk that way about my daughter ever again." She said in a growl, returning to her seat.

"Are you done, Chara?" Marcy, the head of the meeting, raised an eyebrow.

"I am," Chara said as two teachers helped the parent up and got her an ice pack for her jaw. Fortunately, she was only dazed, not fully unconscious.

"Good," Marcy sighed. "To anyone present, I request you not follow either side's course of action. We are not here to gossip or to fight. Anyone who does either in this meeting from this point on will be banned."

"I'd press charges, but I don't want your daughter to have two parents with criminal records." The parent spat.

Frisk grabbed Chara in a full nelson, holding her as tight as she could before three other teachers and parents assisted her, holding back the fully enraged Chara.

"This is why we try not to make Chara mad, people," Marcy groaned frustrated at this point. "Bitch is built like a bodybuilder. Now, Chara, calm down or I'll have Undyne come here and take you home again."

"Let's just take her home now," Frisk said.

"That would be a wise course of action," Marcy nodded. "Meeting adjourned."

"But, we didn't discuss the school lunch policy," another parent spoke up.

"I think we all need to cool down first," Marcy said. "Oh, and Kaleigh, don't bother showing up next time."

"And, why should I step out?" Kaleigh demanded. "I was assaulted by her."

"Because everyone here is willing to back me up that Chara is by far a better parent than we could ever be," Marcy said. "That woman bends over backwards to make sure she's always provided for and you're calling her a bad parent and insulting her daughter, who is technically special needs."

"She needs an attitude problem," Kaleigh said.

"As do you," Marcy said. "Meeting adjourned."

"I'll take Chara home," Frisk said, taking the surprisingly complacent Chara to her motorcycle.

Once they got there, Chara stared at the ground, not moving.

"Chara?" Frisk asked. "Are you okay?"

"You don't think I'm a bad parent, do you?" She asked quietly.

"What?!" Frisk exclaimed, shocked. "Of course not! You're better as a single parent than most people are as double parents. You always go out of your way to show Anya you love her and treat her like a precious object. You love her more than life itself and you are loving and kind to her, even knowing exactly how to take care of her with her special need. You always protect her and shelter her. Hell, when I first met Anya, I could tell she loved you like no other. You're her fucking hero, Chara. You can't just deny that. Hell, you have a whole wall covered in her drawings she drew of you. My parents were absolute shitbags, but you… you're the best parent I've seen. You're better than Alphys' parents; hell, you're probably better than your own parents… uh, no offense to either of them, I have no doubt they're both great… even though I haven't met your dad yet…"

Chara latched onto her in a nearly suffocating hug, sobbing into her shoulder. Frisk, shocked at first, slowly returned the hug, rubbing the biker's back soothingly.

After about ten minutes, Chara had calmed down enough to be sniffling. Frisk held her still, waiting until she'd stopped enough to take a deep breath.

"Thanks," Came the whisper from next to her. "I needed that."

"You're welcome," Frisk said, helping Chara steady herself for a second before the biker got steady. Once she was standing up right, they got on her bike, racing out of the parking lot of the school.

"We're going to your mom's place, right?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah," Chara said. "Gotta pick up Anya so I can get some ice cream with her."

"Sounds good," Frisk said.

"You're welcome to join." Chara said. "Provided you understand that my ice cream is for me and not you."

"You didn't mind when I did it last week," Frisk stuck her tongue out.

"That was you?" Chara asked. "I thought that was Anya. You better not try it again, you sneaky catgirl."

"I make no purr-omises," Frisk snickered.

"Oh god, you're as bad as my mom." Chara groaned. "Don't tell me that you learned from her as well."

"I may have," Frisk snickered. "Now, let's just get Anya and get ice cream."

"Alright," Chara said.

They arrived at Toriel's house, Chara walking up to the house and ringing the doorbell. Toriel opened the door, hugging her.

"How was your meeting?" She asked.

"I got to punch someone again," Chara grinned, something Frisk knew was just trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I certainly hope they don't get mad." Toriel chuckled. "Anya is helping herself to some chocolate in the fridge."

"Sounds great," Chara grinned, heading into the kitchen and picking up the five year old, who waved her arms wildly with a look of excitement on her face.

"Gotcha, squirt," Chara grinned, turning her to face her. "Now, we're gonna go get ice cream."

Anya pointed at a picture of a purple spider lady she'd drawn.

"Yep, we can go get it at Muffet's." Chara chuckled. "That's a plan."

Anya silently cheered as she hugged Chara around the neck. Chara hugged her back, her eyes watering as she held her close. Frisk, who had a decent view from where she stood, smiled a little bit, fully understanding why Chara even bothered with the PTA.

"Let's hope Muffet's in a good mood to eat with us," Chara said as the three left.

Upon arriving there, Muffet greeted them in her usual, seemingly flirty fashion, even giving Frisk another French kiss, which seemed like a good sign she'd forgiven her.

"Bonjour, mon Cherie, dame de chat (cat lady), mon petit monstre," Muffet said. "What is it today? Beignet et Cidre?"

"And some ice cream," Chara nodded.

"Sounds charmant (lovely)," Muffet grinned. "Coming right up."

They sat down at a table, waiting while Muffet brought out their food and sat down to eat with them. They all chatted, Anya somehow being more chatty than the rest of them.

Afterwards, Chara dropped Frisk off at home and went home with Anya, tucking her in and kissing her forehead before heading to watch TV before she too fell asleep.

* * *

And, there's another one... cliche for an Undertale work to have PTA shit, but whatever, I wanted to write this one quick. It seems that they have a decent relationship. And, Muffet's seemingly forgiven Frisk too. Nice. I wonder what happens next.


	22. A New Face

Chapter Twenty One: A New Face

Chara parked her bike, heading up to Frisk's apartment. Entering the building, she walked to the elevator, riding it up to Frisk's floor. Once she'd made it, she walked down the hall, seeing a person walk out of Frisk's apartment. She turned and walked towards Chara, walking.

However, she tripped on her feet, almost falling on her face. Reacting quickly, Chara lunged and caught her.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," The person giggled, confirming to Chara it was a female. She looked up with the most childlike grin Chara'd seen outside of her daughter. Chara looked the girl over a little, taking in her attire.

The girl was up to Chara's shoulders and had on brown fuzzy boots and brown pants that went inside of them. She wore a large sweater that had brown and yellow stripes going horizontally on it. She had a slight jaundiced look to her, but it was maybe just the light. She had a messy mop of blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Tied around her neck by thin strings was a hat that had what looked like spines similar to those on some dinosaurs. Her eyes were brown and sparkled.

"You're pretty cute," She said with a look of amazement on her face. "I'm MK. Who are you?"

"Uh… thanks?" Chara raised an eyebrow. "I would be lying if I said you weren't pretty cute yourself. Name's Chara."

"Thanks! Nice to meet you, Chara!" The girl grinned, wrapping her arms around Chara for a hug that surprised the biker. "Say, don't tell my parents I'm here!"

Chara's eyes widened slightly as she slowly pat the girl, who let go and ran towards the elevator.

"Bye!" MK waved, tripping once again, but catching herself on the elevator door.

"Bye…" Chara waved, waiting for her to safely make it into the elevator before she headed to Frisk's door, knocking on it.

"Hello?" Frisk opened the door (ever present cat ears still on her head), a little surprised to see Chara. "Oh… hi, Chara."

"Who's that girl?" Chara pointed towards the elevator. "Also, how old is she?"

"She told you not to tell her parents, didn't she?" Frisk asked, prompting a nod from the biker.

"Yeah," Chara said. "I hope you're not… you know…"

"Oh, trust me, I asked her how old she was," Frisk said.

"So, who is she?" Chara asked.

"Oh, that's MK," Frisk said. "She's… hopefully… gonna be my new girlfriend."

Chara couldn't explain the sudden pang she felt at that statement, but she put on a smile that was pretty genuine.

"I'm happy for you," She said. "You've finally begun to move on. I'm proud of you."

"Well, thanks, mom," Frisk snickered, beckoning Chara entrance. Chara entered, sitting on the couch as Frisk grabbed her a soda can and sat on the nearby chair. "I met her online, like with you."

"So, what does MK stand for?" Chara asked.

"I have no idea," Frisk shrugged. "Her ID says Karen, but there's no M. What I was mostly concerned with was date of birth, however."

"Yeah," Chara chuckled. "Smart move there."

"Hey, statutory rape's not something I wanna get caught for," Frisk chuckled. "Even accidentally. But, she's really sweet. Even clumsier than a flustered Alphys though."

"I noticed," Chara nodded. "We ran into each other… literally."

"I think she's one of the most childish people I've ever met." Frisk let out a little giggle. "So, what brings you to the pussy den this time?"

"Firstly, to ask you never to call your place of residence that again," Chara laughed. "But, mainly to ask you out… figuratively."

"Where to?" Frisk asked.

"I was thinking our favorite place and then maybe a movie," Chara said.

"Can… can I bring MK?" Frisk asked. "If she wants to… I know it may sound odd, but I don't want her to assume anything."

"Hey, go ahead," Chara said, feeling something odd at the request. "I only wanted these mostly between us two to show there was no hard feelings over the breakup."

"I thank you for that, you big softie," Frisk giggled, crossing her arms. "Most people aren't like that."

"Well, if a relationship's to thrive," Chara said. "It needs to be tested with time apart. If you're happier with MK than with me, then I'll be happy for you."

"You are the worst ex ever," Frisk smirked. "Mostly, they blow up their messages saying how their ex was a bitch… of course, you're the one that broke it off… but still."

"Well, I know it wasn't your fault," Chara shrugged.

"Speaking of incidents," Frisk said. "I think it's my turn to help you."

"Huh?" Chara asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm gonna help you get over your discomfort of sharing a bed," Frisk grinned slyly.

"You know," Chara sipped her soda, an amused look on her face. "For a second, I was thinking you'd do what six therapists, five counselors, my parents, and friends couldn't do: get me over the whole sex thing…"

"Well, you don't have nightmares anymore, do you?" Frisk asked.

"Sometimes," Chara shrugged. "But, the anxiety pills fix that… but, wait, you're gonna sleep in my bed? I don't mind sharing a bed. I do that all the time. I got mad at you since you got in without permission."

"Well, I assumed it was fear…" Frisk chuckled nervously. "Oops."

"I mean, if you spend the night and you wanna snuggle, I'm not against it," Chara shrugged. "Just no groping. That, I am against. I don't like being grabbed like that."

"How about your ass?" Frisk asked, half joking.

"I don't even let my doctor near my butt," Chara said. "I'd certainly not be comfortable with anyone I'm actually close to being near it like that. Remember, I wasn't just violated vaginally. So, I'm still uncomfortable with stuff like that."

"Sorry," Frisk said. "I guess I never do take full scope of your incident. It's kinda insensitive."

"Well, you've been very good at boundaries," Chara said. "Minus the whole bed incident, you've been very respectful of my boundaries. I've never once felt that you were making me uncomfortable when we were dating."

"Well, that's good." Frisk said. "So, are you sure you're alright with me dating MK?"

"Frisk, I'm not your parent," Chara said. "Why should I care? I mean, unless she's hurting you."

"I don't think she could hurt anyone other than herself," Frisk snickered. "But, she's really sweet.

"Hey, I definitely think you two could go far." Chara said. "Provided she gains more balance."

"I think she's got an inner ear problem," Frisk shrugged. "Of course, this is coming from someone who was busy kissing a girl under my desk during anatomy."

"You actually did that?" Chara raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it was Alphys," Frisk blushed. "And… it wasn't just kissing."

"Gross, but impressive," Chara said.

"Hey, Frisk, I forgot my bag!" MK's voice rang out as the sound of a person falling was heard.

"I'm okay!" MK called back out, running out.

"I think she needs to invest in a hockey mask," Chara mused, which got Frisk laughing. "Well, I'll see you later, Frisk. If you two are comin' to lunch, I'm headin' to Muffet's, so meet me there."

"Alright," Frisk said as Chara got up to leave. "Just… make sure she's okay on your way out, alright?"

"Sure thing," Chara chuckled as she left, patting Frisk on the shoulder. "I'm glad you were able to move on."

"I really haven't…" Frisk said, sighing once Chara was out the door.

* * *

Well, it seems as if a new cast member has been added. I wonder how she'll interact with the rest of the crew. I guess we'll find out next chapter.


	23. Meeting at Muffet's

Chapter Twenty Two: Meeting at Muffet's

"Chara, are we sure zis girl is legal?" Muffet whispered to her best friend as they sat down in the diner.

"Frisk said she made sure she was," Chara shrugged. "I trust her not to lie… or do that."

"She did cheat on you with Undyne's girlfriend," Muffet shrugged.

"But, she didn't lie to me about it." Chara said. "Anyway, I'm gonna trust her on this one. She's a nympho, not a pedo."

"Well, I hope for her sake zis girl is old enough." Muffet sighed. "I ave given up my previous dislike of her, but I will not completely defend her."

"I-I've met her," Alphys piped up from the next bench over.

"How long have you been there, Alphys?" Chara asked.

"Th-The whole time," The Japanese girl said, slinking into the seat. "S-Sorry I listened in."

"Nah, it's cool," Chara said. "You're her roommate anyway."

"R-Right," Alphys said. "I-I was just waiting her for Undyne."

"The party has arrived!" Frisk's voice rang out as she and MK walked into the door. Chara felt something strange, but it was unnoticed by anyone.

"Speaking of them," Chara said.

"Zhe cannot be older zhan sixteen," Muffet said. "Zhe is adorable zhough."

"Hi!" MK waved at the crew. "Man, Frisk wasn't kiddin' about this place. It's great!"

"Why zhank you, miss, um…" Muffet said.

"Call me MK," The blonde said, taking a little bow.

"I wonder what boxes Frisk checked to find her," Chara chuckled.

"Basically, the same ones I checked to get you," Frisk smirked. "Nice, good looking, and old enough for me to fuck."

Anya walked out from the bathroom and sat down on Chara's lap.

"Oh my gosh, she's so cute!" MK moved over to Anya, picking her up and holding her high in the air. Were it not for the fact that Anya didn't seem to be bothered much by it, even having fun, Chara would have punched MK's lights out and apologized to Frisk later. In fact, she was about to when she caught the grin on Anya's face.

"Man, Metta's gonna be jealous," Frisk mused. "He not only scared her the first time she saw him, he also got punched."

"Anya's clearly enjoying herself," Chara said. "I'm not gonna make her stop if she behaves with my kid."

"So, how old is this cutie?" MK asked Chara. Anya held up five fingers in response.

"You're pretty big for a five year old," MK said. "But, you're still so cute!"

Anya's grin widened, which got a smirk out of Chara.

"Well she knows how to feed Anya's ego," The biker mused. "So, you guys wanna head to this movie?"

"I vill 'ave fun with mon petit monstre," Muffet said, smiling her toothy smile. "Zhat is my idea of a fun time."

"I-I'm going to have fun with Undyne," Alphys said.

"Cool," Chara said. "The three of us, huh?"

"I want lots of popcorn," MK said.

"Well, we can get two buckets," Chara shrugged. "Frisk's gonna eat out of both anyway."

"Hey, are you calling me fat?" Frisk almost pouted.

"Oh, hush, miss I get a large for me and still get two refills," Chara chuckled. "I've seen you pack it all away."

"You weren't supposed to notice," Frisk actually pouted, which got a slight blush from Chara.

"Well, considering you went to the concession stand and came back with a full bucket twice, it's not hard to figure out," Chara chuckled.

"True," Frisk said. "Well, let's go after we eat."

 _Later_

The three went to the movie theater, Frisk grabbing the popcorn and sitting in between Chara and MK, the biker on her right. She set the popcorn next to her, licking her lips as she began to eat even before the previews started.

Once the movie got going, Frisk was continuing to eat, but for some reason, she kept grabbing more from the bucket on Chara's side, something Chara didn't really equate to anything.

However, at one point, their hands touched, both quickly pulling away, the darkness of the theater hiding their blushes as they looked away. Frisk quickly put her hand into MK's bucket to begin getting popcorn. Chara continued to look at her hand, shaking her head.

She then continued to eat popcorn, Frisk not grabbing from her bucket, even when MK's was empty.

 _Later still_

Chara dropped MK off at home, taking Frisk to her apartment.

"Funny how I'm the one walking you home," She chuckled, an almost nervous chuckle. Frisk nervously laughed, hoping for some sort of disturbance to change the air and the very awkward nature of this conversation.

Chara and Frisk arrived at Frisk's apartment door, Chara standing at the door.

"So, um…" Chara began. "I'll see you later?"

"Well, uh, duh," Frisk said, laughing a little too loudly. She quickly covered her mouth, opening her door with almost superhuman levels of speed to it.

"B-Bye, Chara," Frisk said quickly, slamming the door.

Chara turned and walked home, leaving Frisk to herself. The cosplayer slid down to the floor of the door, curling up and crying into her knees at her own pity.

Chara drove home, sending Muffet a text that she'd get Anya soon. She went up to her room, flopping down on her bed.

"What the heck am I thinking?" She asked. "Why do I feel this way? This… this hurts…"

Chara grabbed her phone, dialing a number she knew would give her some answers.

"Hello?" Toriel picked up from the other line.

"Mom, I have no clue what to do," Chara sighed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Toriel asked.

"I… I don't know,' Chara said, her eyes clouding up. "Whenever I see Frisk with her new girlfriend, I just feel weird and my chest hurts."

"Frisk has a new girlfriend?" Toriel asked. "Well, I am glad she's moved on."

"So am I…" Chara said. "But, it's just so weird… I don't know why, but it's like my heart doesn't like seeing them together."

"If you want my honest opinion," Toriel said with a sigh. "I think you still have feelings for her."

"Wh-What?" Chara asked, almost in a sob.

"It's clear to me," Toriel said. "You obviously still care for her. You just didn't understand that the flames were still there. The question now is: what are you going to do with that understanding?"

"What… am I going to do?" Chara asked as she flopped onto the bed.

* * *

Well, it seems as if there's something going on. Hopefully, it will be resolved soon.


	24. A Relational Shift

Chapter Twenty Three: A Relational Shift

Frisk walked into the mechanic's shop's open garage door. She saw the dark blue jeans of the mechanic working on the car she had suspended a little via jack. She was on a tray that was rolled under the car and the sounds of tools were quietly making metallic sounds as she tinkered under the car. Sitting down in the chair nearby, she flicked her cat tail over her legs, slightly adjusting her cat ears headband.

"You know, I can listen to you talk," The voice came out from under the car. "I'm not completely focused on the car."

"Oh, uh, sorry," Frisk jumped a bit, shocked that Chara'd known she had entered. "I just got here and thought you were too busy."

"I'm only fixing a little tiny thing," Chara said. "Not a big deal. What can I do for you, Frisk?"

"Well… it's about us." Frisk swallowed hard as she knew what she needed to say.

"What in particular?" Chara actually stopped, rolling out from under the car to reveal the various places that grease and oil covered her clothes and face.

"Well…" Frisk touched her fingers together. "I don't know how to say this, but… I kinda never got over you…"

"Well, same," Chara said. "You and I had something special."

"No, I mean, I still feel the same as I did when we were dating, but it hurts." Frisk said. "I have no idea what to do about it. MK told me that I should talk to you."

"Funny how your new girlfriend is telling you to talk to your ex girlfriend about feelings you still have for her," Chara chuckled. "Are you sure that's the story?"

"Yep," Frisk said. "She actually dragged me here. She's outside."

MK leaned in, waving at the two. In her hand, a leash and collar jingled around. Chara snorted out a laugh, finding the thought of catgirl Frisk being pulled by a leash amusing.

"You think it's funny but it's actually kinda embarrassing," Frisk blushed a little.

"This from the girl who has various kinks that I'd prefer not to state because of the disturbing images I get," Chara chuckled. "Thanks for that, MK."

"You're welcome!" MK gave a thumbs up. "I don't want Frisk to be sad about you anymore. Now, if you excuse me, I gotta get some Nice Cream! Don't tell my parents I'm here!"

She disappeared from view long enough for the sound of her face colliding with what was hopefully not the pavement to ring out. Both girls made moves to go help her, but a loud 'I'm okay!' helped them to stop.

"If we get back together, can we adopt her?" Frisk asked.

"She's almost our age," Chara said. "I… I mean, she'd probably be fine with it… but, you're dating her."

"I am not opposed to a threesome," Frisk held up a finger.

"Firstly, I think you mean a polygamy," Chara said. "A threesome is a sexual encounter between three people. Surprised miss sexual deviant didn't know that. Secondly, I'm not getting in a relationship between two other people. Firstly there, I really don't approve of them. Too complicated. Secondly, I don't feel for her like you do. I see her as a friend, nothing more."

"Well, I don't want to break up with her," Frisk sighed. "She's too sweet."

"You're not breaking up with her," Chara said. "You chose to date her. I'm certainly not going to take you back if you do. If it's a mutual loss of feelings, I will take you back, but until then, I'm not going to do that."

"What if I convinced you to do a three-way relationship?" Frisk asked.

"That sounds like a divorce custody almost," Chara said, wiping the grease off her face. "Also, I think you're just ignoring the fact that she has her own feelings too. I don't think she'd like to share."

"But, I love both of you…" Frisk said. "And, it's not even in a lusty way. Not with her anyway."

"When did you ever see me in a lusty way?" Chara raised an eyebrow.

"On the first date," Frisk chuckled. "Then, I saw you had a kid, assumed I was a side chick for a second, and then we dated happily."

"And, now you're happily dating MK," Chara said. "My own feelings are put on the back burner. I know I still feel for you, but I'm not going to let you break up with her or even let you force her to share you with me (though, my own feelings on such relationships are another matter)."

"Well, I'm trying to think of ways that I can have us both be happy with each other," Frisk said. "I miss our dates and kisses and all that stuff you did when we dated."

"We can still do some of that stuff," Chara said. "But, you gotta do some with MK as well."

"I am, I promise," Frisk said. "I've just been so confused on my feelings for you and what I should do."

"Well, I guess we could kiss a little," Chara sighed, relenting a little. "As long as it's not too passionate and it's just like Muffet does. That should get it out of our systems a little. And, you can stay over some more if you want. But, you have to bring MK. Also, no sleeping in my bed. Last thing I want is to wake up to two random visitors in my bed."

"I guess…" Frisk sighed. "Are we ever gonna go back to what we were?"

"You're dating someone else," Chara said. "That ship's sailed. I'm fine with it because I still get to be with you in some way. Plus, you love MK as much as you did me."

"Yeah," Frisk sighed. "I suppose. I guess I'll try to make it the best I can."

"Good," Chara pat her shoulder. "I mean, we can still be super close… we'll just need a better title."

"Like what?" Frisk asked.

"Well," Chara shrugged. "Why not 'sisters'? I mean, Anya already sees you as 'aunt Frisk'. Why not act the part somewhat? We could hang out a lot and it be fine, you could bring your girlfriend over and I won't be jealous as much since I still get to hang out with you a lot, you guys could even take trips with us."

"You see us as sisters?" Frisk asked.

"I already saw you as family," Chara said. "That's why I bought an engagement ring. It's just taken me this long since then to shift my view of you. We can work on it, but I think this will be the best way we can have any sort of relationship together."

"I… I'd like that," Frisk held out her gloved hand.

"I doubt you'd want to shake my hand right now," Chara chuckled. "But, I guess we could begin our new relationship."

"It'll be kinda weird to be sisters without being actually related or adopted," Frisk said.

"I see all my friends as family," Chara said. "Plus, my parents like you… though, you haven't met my dad face to face. We need to do that. You can bring MK, but it's gonna be a long ride."

"I thought your parents were getting back together," Frisk said.

"They are, but they're staying in their houses because they want me to have a place to go when my uncles come into town."

"She could get a restraining order," Frisk said.

"Too much work, plus I like Ebbot." Chara shrugged.

"Alright then, 'sis'," Frisk giggled softly. "It'll be good to enjoy this relationship. We can kiss each other, right?"

"No tongue kissing," Chara said. "But, yeah, a few kisses are fine. As long as MK approves."

"I'm back and I bought you guys some too!" MK grinned, walking slowly as she could, holding three Nice Cream cones.

She handed them theirs, surprisingly not tripping on her face.

"Thanks," Frisk kissed her cheek, which got a big grin from the blonde and a small smile from Chara.

"Did you guys work out those feelings?" MK asked eagerly. Frisk giggled, putting an arm around her.

"Yes, we did," Frisk said, feeling the heartache she'd had start to go away. "We've become sisters of a sort."

"That's great!" MK exclaimed, hugging Frisk. "I knew you guys could do it!"

"Yep," Chara nodded, her heart feeling much lighter.

"We're gonna have so much fun together now!" MK grinned. "Come on, Frisk, let's go have some."

"Have fun," Chara said. "I'll maybe join you after work."

"Okay," Frisk said as she was pulled out by her girlfriend, trying not to spill her Nice Cream.

Chara smiled wide as she got back to work, feeling a happy resolution to the problem that had been plaguing her recently. Now, if only dealing with the rape trauma was that easy.

* * *

Well, I wonder where this story will go next. Well, we'll find out in some way next chapter.

So, I kinda decided to have their relationship be like this because I realized that having them get back together meant I would have to have something happen between MK and Frisk (or have something happen to MK), which I just didn't want to do. While I'm still a Charisk shipper, how this story's been going, it doesn't fit anymore... at least from what I'm seeing. Plus, I don't want to just break up Frisk an MK. I want to see it blossom. Especially since this story's nearing the close. I love writing this story, don't get me wrong. But, I don't know how many ideas I'll keep having for it. I already know what I want to do for the ending and, yes, it will bring closure to several events. But, don't worry, it's still a good deal of chapters off. But, I doubt this story even has as many as twelve chapters left. The story arc is nearing completion and I am beginning to see the ending relationship strengths. I'm glad you've stuck around, even through some of the hard stuff, but I'm glad you did.


	25. First Sleepover

Chapter Twenty Four: First Sleepover

Frisk slept peacefully, her arms wrapped around MK, who was her bedmate for the night. MK was curled around her, snuggled up close. The light of day was beginning to peek through the windows, despite Frisk's efforts at buying blackout curtains

The previous night had gone well, Frisk asking MK if she wanted to join her for bed and MK saying yes. Once they'd changed into their night clothes, Frisk in her underwear and MK in a pajama shirt and pants (both with dinosaurs on them), they'd begun to cuddle, snuggling up close in the bed.

Slowly, the cosplayer woke up, yawning as she looked down at the blonde in her arms. She smiled a little, glad she'd at least gotten someone to share a bed besides Alphys. She enjoyed the sharing of the bed, but Alphys and her had some tension about sharing the bed since the incident with Chara, despite the biker's saying she didn't care.

Frisk sighed. Of course Chara would be nice, having been okay with it. She was also the one who forced Frisk not to break up with MK over her latent feelings for her. Though, if she had to admit it, Frisk didn't mind considering Chara a sister instead of a girlfriend. Besides, Chara had been right; she wouldn't have been considering the feelings of MK and Frisk didn't want to hurt her feelings either.

MK yawned, waking up as she looked around. She seemed to be confused as to her location. But, she glanced at Frisk and understood, grinning.

"Morning," MK said, kissing Frisk's cheek. "Your bed's comfy. But, don't tell my parents I'm here."

"Will do," Frisk chuckled, kissing her back. "Trust me, this isn't the first time this has happened."

"Someone slept in your bed?" MK asked.

"A girl did," Frisk said. "But, yeah, pretty much. So, you want breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, and waffles," MK grinned wide.

"You sure you're over eighteen?" Frisk smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure," MK said. "My id says so, so it's gotta be true."

"You don't remember your own age?" Frisk asked.

"Nah, I just stopped keepin' track," MK said. "All I need to know is that it's my birthday and I'm with friends. That's it."

"Well, that's sweet, but you should know how old you are." Frisk said. "Your id says you're nineteen, so I think you should remember that."

"I'll try," MK said. "What do you think of my pjs?"

"You are the first person I've ever heard call them that," Frisk mused. "But, I think they're very nice."

"Great," MK smiled wider. "I got them at the store and my sister said they were cute."

"You have a sister?" Frisk asked.

"Yep," MK said. "She's my big sister. She's so cool. She's like my hero."

"Well, it's good you have someone as a hero." Frisk said. "My hero is Metta, but I wouldn't want to follow in his footsteps."

"Why not?" MK asked. "You don't wanna be a rock star? I mean, I guess you'd be better for J-Pop."

"I don't like doing music much," Frisk laughed at the comment.

"Why not?" MK said. "Chara said you sing great and that I have to drag you to a karaoke bar sometime, whatever that is."

"Chara said that?" Frisk asked.

"Chara told me a lot of stuff about you," MK said. "She told me all kinds of stuff you like and don't like."

Frisk sighed a little. Of course Chara would tell MK things she'd told her and she'd found out. While Frisk knew Chara meant well and was likely not expecting MK to say she'd told her so as to surprise her, Frisk still wanted MK to find out about some things herself.

"Well, I'm sure she didn't tell you much," Frisk shrugged.

"Only what your favorite food, song, show, and outfit are," MK said. "She said it was first date material that's good to know."

"Such a charmer," Frisk chuckled. "She tell you anything else?"

"Only that you love kisses on your neck," MK said, Frisk's face heating up as its color began to resemble more of a ruby than a normal color.

"I-I don't remember telling her that," Frisk said.

"She said it was because you had some hicks on your neck," MK said.

"That's hickies," Frisk snorted at the mispronunciation. "And, yes, I guess I did have some when we were dating, but she's the one that put them there."

"Why?" MK asked.

"Well, when you apply suction to a part of your skin," Frisk said, trying to make it sound scientific and also interesting. "It makes the mark known as a hickie. They can stay around for a bit depending on how hard you do, but they're kinda nice."

"Can I do one?" MK asked.

"Not unless I can be absolutely sure Chara wouldn't laugh," Frisk said. "But, you may kiss me elsewhere."

"Okay," MK said, kissing Frisk's lips. "You taste like strawberries. I love strawberries."

"Well, I'm sure I can make them taste even sweeter." Frisk said.

"Not like my sister can," MK said. Frisk tried her hardest to not make that a mental image she wouldn't normally advocate (but wasn't totally gross) and actually succeeded.

"How does she do it?" Frisk asked.

"Strawberry shortcake," MK said. "Do you know how to do that?"

"Nope," Frisk said. "I'll have to ask your sister."

"Alright!" MK said. "She's a scientist's assistant, so she works at a lab and goes home."

"Well, one day, you could take me to her," Frisk smiled.

"Okay," MK said. "Can we also go to Chara's house and see her and that adorable little angel?"

"Sure," Frisk said. "But, we have to call ahead first since Chara may be at work and Anya's at Chara's mother's house."

"Oh, okay," MK said. "So, what were you and Chara like when you dated?"

"You sure you want to hear what my ex and I were like?" Frisk raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you guys seem to be good friends, so it can't have been too bad," MK smiled as she kissed Frisk's neck.

"Well, we sure enjoyed each other's company," Frisk said. "It was nice that she didn't make it too date like… she basically made each date like two friends hanging out. It was so casual, but it was still romantic. She always knew how to make me laugh, just like you."

"Why'd you guys break up?" MK asked.

"I… I made a mistake," Frisk said with a heavy sigh. "Chara knew she couldn't help me feel better and she broke us up. But, the weirdest thing was that she stayed friends with me. I mean, I guess it's fine, but I know that it wasn't as bad as I made it feel. I wanted something she couldn't give and when I'd gotten it, she knew she couldn't be the one for me. That was a heartbreaking moment, but it made me realize that she still cared."

"I hope she finds someone for her," MK said. "She did tell me about her and that lady at that food shop."

"Muffet?" Frisk asked. "Yeah, they did date. Maybe they'll get back together. I hope they do because she understands Chara better than anyone."

"I hope so too," MK said as her stomach growled.

"Let's get some eggs, and waffles," Frisk laughed, making the decision to get out of bed, her and MK walking to the kitchen, hand in hand.

* * *

And, there's some Frisk fluff. I figured I'd (finally) show some. Chara's the protag of the story, but I do want to show Frisk's new relationship off, especially since I hope this one will last (if you're curious, I am still Charisk as my OTP, but it doesn't seem to fit in this story as much, which is fine with me). I suppose we'll find out as the next chapter rolls around.


	26. Breakfast

Chapter Twenty Five: Breakfast

"Alright, let's begin making breakfast," Frisk said, the two of them standing in front of the stove. "You've done this before, right?"

"You haven't?" MK asked, using her fingers to brush her mop of blonde hair out of her eyes a bit.

"I have," Frisk said. "I just wanted to know how much to teach you."

"My sister taught me a little," MK said. "Maybe I could get her to teach me more."

"Do you live with her?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah," MK said, nodding ecstatically. "I do! It's like a sleepover every day. It's kinda lonely when she's not around, but once I met you, it's less lonely in the day."

"I see," Frisk pat her on the head lovingly. "Well, I'll make sure I make a good impression for her."

"Oh, she'll love you," MK grinned. "You're so pretty and smart and cool she just can't not love you!"

Frisk laughed as a slight blush formed on her cheeks.

"Well, I hope you're right," She said, kissing MK's cheek.

"Me too," MK said, grinning as she hugged Frisk. "So, what are we making first?"

"I was thinking eggs," Frisk said.

"Okay," MK said with a nod as she grabbed the eggs. She stepped slowly and carefully, barely picking her feet up, looking down at them and muttering softly. Frisk took notice of this, but pretended not to.

"Thanks," Frisk smiled, taking the eggs from her.

"I did great, right?" MK asked.

"Of course," Frisk said. "You didn't trip once."

"Yep," MK said. "My sister told me how to do it. She always said 'MK, just keep your feet on the ground and you'll stay safe and sound'."

"That's pretty catchy," Frisk said.

"Yeah," MK nodded. "I forget it a lot. Mostly when I'm walking."

"I've noticed," Frisk laughed, patting the blonde.

"I still look cute when I fall," MK grinned a bit cheekily.

"You sure do," Frisk kissed her lips.

"I love being here in your house," MK said as Frisk broke the kiss and began to cook the eggs. "Just don't tell my parents I'm here, alright?"

"About that…" Frisk said. "I've kinda wondered why you keep saying that… I don't mean to pry, but it's the one thing you've said the most in the time I've known you. Why do you keep saying it?"

"Well," MK said, her innocent and childish tones never leaving her voice. "I don't want them to worry. Back before my sister took me to her house with some lady that is involved with Facebook or something, they always got super worried when I left the house."

"Before you continue," Frisk said, looking confused. "What do you mean by a woman involved with Facebook?"

"Well, that's what a social worker is, isn't it?" MK asked, tilting her head. "Someone who works for Facebook or Twitter?"

Frisk blinked, her mouth opening a bit in shock. However, so as not to change the subject, she tried to keep the obvious hints of not wanting to press further out of her voice.

"No," Frisk said. "It's someone who helps with children and those taking care of them."

"Oh," MK said, seeming slightly confused. "Well, she was nice."

"I see," Frisk said, not liking where this was going, despite MK's obvious inability to understand the situation. "So, what did they do when they were… worried?"

"Well, sometimes they'd yell and throw stuff," MK said, a small shrug accompanying it. "But, it only stung for a bit. If I got a black eye, it went away quick enough and mommy was always nice enough to put some makeup on it. Sometimes I got hit with other stuff, but nobody could see it since I always wore clothes over them. They always yelled when I tripped too, but my sister always told me something in my inner ear's actin' up, so I don't have good balance."

Frisk was feeling a mix of emotions, most of them negative in some sense of the word. Setting the eggs to a slow cook, she took the blonde in a close hug.

"I'm sorry," Frisk said.

"For what?" MK asked.

"That doesn't sound like a good family dynamic," Frisk sighed. "Not that I had one before Metta and Alphys, but still…"

"But, they were only worried," MK said. "They worried over everything and they would yell when they were worried. Like when I was thirteen and I said I liked this girl in my class. She was really pretty. Uh, not as pretty as you, Frisk *Frisk chuckled, patting her*. But, they yelled because they were worried and something about a 'stupid bike'. I got some stuff thrown at me and I got a few scars, but they all healed up. After that, my sister came and took me with the social worker."

"Those were horrible parents," Frisk said softly, holding her close.

"Really?" MK asked, clearly not getting the gravity of her own words. "They are?"

"Did they ever once tell you they loved you?" Frisk asked.

"Is that normal?" MK looked up at Frisk with uncertainty and hope in her eyes, who could barely contain the shock on her face. "My sister says it, but I don't ever remember that from them. Do parents say that?"

"They should," Frisk stroked MK's face, kissing her lips. "But, I love you. That's important too."

"Really?" MK asked.

"Yep," Frisk said with a smile. "I do. With all my heart and every fiber of my being."

"Great," MK hugged her close and kissed her. "So, after we eat our bacon, eggs, and pancakes, can we go meet my sister as well as see Chara and her mom?"

"Uh, sure," Frisk said. "I mean, I probably gotta take you home anyway. But, why do you wanna meet Chara's mom?"

"Well, Chara said she wanted you to bring me to meet her," MK said. "And her dad too, but that was a long ride."

"Why does she want to introduce you?" Frisk asked.

"She said something about meeting the girl you finally got with," MK said. "Whatever she means by that."

"That girl is too nice for her own good," Frisk said, fiddling with the eggs with one hand, the other held firmly around MK.

"And she has a cute kid," MK said. "I wouldn't mind having one someday. That'll be nice. But, my sister said I'd need to have an inner ear operation first so I don't hurt the baby."

"I suppose that could be the cause of your tripping," Frisk said. "But, you're still cute, tripping and all."

"My sister says that too." MK grinned wide, her hair falling into her face. "So, when are these gonna be ready?"

"Gimme fifteen minutes with your help," Frisk said. "After that, we can eat and start our day off."

"Great," MK said. "Then, we can see my sister, Chara, her mom, and then that spider lookin' lady."

"Muffet?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, her," MK said. "She makes great food."

"Damn straight," Frisk said. "Now, let's finish our breakfast and head out."

"You got it, Frisky," MK said.

"Chara told you that nickname, didn't she?" Frisk chuckled.

"Nope," MK said. "I figured it out on my own. Plus, your name makes the word."

"True," Frisk said, the two of them finishing up breakfast.

* * *

Well, it seems we've learned some more about MK. I wonder what else we can find out about her. I guess we'll see more in the next chapter.


	27. Sister, Sister

Chapter Twenty Six: Sister, Sister

"So, is this the place?" Frisk asked as she drove up to the house MK had directed her to.

"Yep!" MK nodded with a grin. "This is my sister's place. Let's go see her."

Frisk looked at the small house that was quaint, yet seemed dingy on the outside. However, she shrugged, knowing appearances could be deceiving.

MK got out of Frisk's car, practically pulling Frisk to the door and knocking on it. The door opened to reveal a near identical person to MK.

However, the difference was that she was about a head taller. She also clearly looked older and had silver colored hair and eyes. However, she didn't look much older. Her hair wasn't the silver of an elderly person, but a natural, pretty silver. Her eye color was a nice color too. She wore a grey t-shirt and black jeans.

"Karen?" The woman asked. "Didn't expect you to be back so late. I know you said you were gonna stay over, but I was expecting you to call again. Where were you?"

"I was staying over with Frisk." MK said. "This is her. Isn't she great?"

"Hi," Frisk said. "I'm Frisk."

"Daisy," The woman held out her hand. "I'm the sister of this little monster kid."

"Daisy's so cool," MK said, nodding as Frisk took her hand.

"I'm assuming so from what I've been told," Frisk chuckled.

"Oh, she wouldn't stop talking about you either," Daisy said.

"Really?" Frisk asked. "Shocking."

"Oh, she thinks you're just the coolest thing ever," Daisy said.

"Really?" Frisk asked.

"Of course," Daisy said. "Of course, I disbelieved that you were a catgirl like she said, but here you stand."

"I like cosplaying," Frisk shrugged. "It's like a comfort food. Except my comfort food is doughnuts."

"Doughnuts?" Daisy asked.

"Yep," Frisk nodded. "Chara's friend, Muffet, makes the best ones in the universe."

"Chara?" Daisy asked. "Is this the ex I heard about?"

"She's got a motorcycle," MK said. "It goes really fast!"

"Yeah, she's my ex," Frisk shrugged. "But, we moved on. Nothing personal."

"Well, you better not 'move on' from my sister," Daisy said.

"Oh, I won't," Frisk said. "I promise. I feel amazing when I'm around her and she's so fun to be around."

"Yeah, this little monster kid's a handful," Daisy ruffled MK's hair, earning a grin form the blonde, who leaned on Daisy.

"We came to see you before we head to Muffet's and Chara's." MK said.

"Why are you going to her ex's house?" Daisy asked.

"Because we're going to see her adorable kid too," MK said.

"She has a kid?" Daisy asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is the first I've heard of this."

"Yeah, she has a kid," Frisk said. "She's like five."

"I see," Daisy said.

"Can you make us some of your special pancakes before we go?" MK asked. "Me and Frisk made some, but I'm still hungry."

"Alright then," Daisy chuckled, putting an arm around MK as they walked inside. Frisk smirked slightly as she noticed how MK was acting with her sister. Frisk also noticed that the house looked way nicer on the inside than the outside. It looked better than her own apartment even.

After they'd eaten another meal, Frisk and MK headed off. After they'd gone, Daisy hopped in her own car, driving off down the road.

 _At Muffet's_

"Well, well, well, if eet isn't zee 'appy couple," Muffet chuckled, greeting the two in her traditional "French kissy" fashion.

"You always kiss great," MK said. "Frisk uses her tongue just like that."

"Don't encourage her," Frisk sighed. "It's bad enough she does it with Chara, let's not encourage her further."

"Oh, I'm going to get with mon Chara soon, ta Cherie," Muffet snickered. "It ees a matter of time."

"Go for it," Frisk said. "I won't stop you."

"Of course not," Muffet smirked. "Now, what can I get you?"

"I want some doughnuts and cider." MK said. "They go great with waffles, eggs, and bacon."

"Ate a big meal, did we?" Muffet chuckled.

"I slept over at Frisk's and we made it," MK said. "I didn't even spill it once."

"Zhat is very good, sweetie," Muffet pat MK on the head, which got a grin from the blonde.

"She's good at it," Frisk said. "So, let's get some. She wants to go see Chara and Anya."

"Zhat would be something zhat she enjoys," Muffet said. "Mon petit monstre enjoys zhe company of mademoiselle MK. Zhe is with her grammama right now."

"Yay!" MK said, grinning wide as she and Frisk sat down. Muffet brought their food out ten minutes later, allowing the two to eat quickly.

After they ate, they left, heading for Toriel's house.

Upon arriving, they found the five year old reading a book with Toriel, who was showing her the book.

"Hey, Toriel," Frisk said.

"Oh, hello, Frisk," Toriel smiled. "Hello, MK. How are you?"

"Great!" MK grinned. "We're here to see Anya!"

"Yep," Frisk nodded. She was glad Toriel had come around to forgiving her for the incident with Chara. It was nice for her to be happy to see Frisk again.

Anya got up, walking over to MK, who picked her up, grinning wide. Anya pat MK on the head, grinning as well.

"Well, it seems as though they definitely get along," Toriel observed for about the tenth time. "She tells me how much she likes you."

"I like her too," Frisk laughed. "She's fun and playful."

"Frisk is nice and cuddly," MK said. "She makes a good bedmate too."

"She slept over and we cuddled," Frisk said quickly before Toriel could ask a particularly embarrassing question.

"I see," Toriel said. "Well, I'm going to make some lemonade and pie. Who wants some?"

"I would like some," Frisk said.

"ME!" MK jumped up and down, raising a hand, Anya raising one as well.

"Well, then I suppose I have no choice," Toriel laughed, getting up and walking into the kitchen. "One butterscotch cinnamon pie coming up."

Frisk sighed, a smile on her face as she felt things were going right with her for once. It was nice to have a positive relationship with this group of friends. She hoped this was something that wouldn't end.

* * *

Such happy feelings. I hope they last. I guess we'll see what happens next in the next chapter.


End file.
